Knitez
by AngelKitty501
Summary: Alfred Jones had a abnormal life after his parents died seven years ago. His new 'father' was a vampire, as was  his brother, and the most popular kids in school. What happens when Alfred some how steps into the realm of Knitez by accident? Anything can
1. Prologue

First multi chapter story so please be nice!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or anyone in this story. But I do own a very ugly sketch book

* * *

"Mattie, I'm scared!" Alfred wailed.

"Quiet Al, they'll here us," Matthew shushed his brother.

Alfred let out a whimper but fell silent. Heavy boots hit the floor boards making the two boys jump in surprise. Alfred buried his face into his older brother's chest and wept quietly. The door to the room burst open and a tall man with silver blond and red eyes smiled at the brothers. Matt gasped and held his brother tighter to his chest.

"Don't worry," the man said, "I don't intend on killing you or your brother. Actually I intend on taking you far away from this place."

Another figure appeared next to the red-eyed one. He had wavy blond hair that touched his shoulders and ocean blue eyes. "The oldest is Mathieu Williams, seventeen years of age and the younger is Alfred Fitzgerald Jones, who by my guess is ten," The other explained.

"That's a cute name for a cute seventeen year old. Mind if I call you Matt?" Matthew glared at the silver headed man, who just chuckled lightly. "This is Francis and I'm Gilbert," Gilbert said gesturing with his right hand who was who.

Alfred sniffed and turned his head slightly to look at the duo standing in the doorway.

Francis smiled at the ten year old, kindly of course. "Mon ami nous devrions retourner à la maison dès_,_" Francis said, pointing toward the window.

"Whatever. Right now, is a negotiating period. Now if you don't mind Alfred I would like to speak with your older brother alone. Francis will make you something to eat while you wait for us to finish. How does that sound?" Gilbert said, smirking. Alfred looked up at his brother, who just continued to glare at Gilbert. Shrugging his shoulders, Alfred leapt off the bed and ran over to Francis. Francis picked up the boy and strolled out of the room.

"Well then, Matt how'd you like to come live with me and Francis in _Knitez_*?" Gilbert asked as he closed the door.

"I'd better not. Alfred needs me and you're a jerk," Matt huffed.

"Don't worry about Alfred; he'll be in good hands. Trust me," Gilbert whispered sitting down on the bed.

Matt scooted away, which only made Gilbert scoot closer.

"I was always told to not trust vampires," Matt growled.

"Ah well Francis and I are the only vampires you should trust. Not with your life of course, that's just stupid," Gilbert muttered, fingering the hem of his cape.

"No shit Einstein."

Gilbert chuckled and leaned closer to Matt. Matt made a face of discomfort though he stayed where he was. "You know, you're really cute for a boy," Gilbert murmured.

Matthew rolled his eyes and sighed angrily, "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Gilbert asked innocently.

"Kill my parents that's what, you shithead!" Matt exclaimed.

"Quiet now, you don't want them to hear us. I want you and Francis wants a child," Gilbert said.

Matt snorted in disgust and made a quick glance at Gilbert's clothes. He wore a black cape, a red dress shirt, black pants, red converse, and a white belt. Gilbert noticed Matt's eyes checking him over and smirked.

"_Gefällt Ihnen was Sie sehen?_" Gilbert asked, in German.

"What?" Matt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, sometimes I say things in German without realizing it," Gilbert mumbled.

Matt nodded and pursed his lips. Gilbert scooted closer and closed the distance between him and Matthew. Matt's eyes widened in surprise when he felt the German kiss his chapped lips with his bloody ones, though he kissed back. He wasn't sure why but it somehow felt right. Gilbert pulled away and trailed kisses from his jaw down to his neck. Matt gasped but it was too late. Gilbert had bit into the tender skin of his neck, hard.

"Gilbert," Matthew breathed.

"Sorry Matthew but I really need you more than anything," Gilbert whispered. Gilbert got up and picked Matt up bridal style. His vision blurred and the last thing he saw before his mind went blank was a pair of crimson eyes filled with deep concern. And then he fainted.

* * *

A/N: Okay so this could be a lot better but meh.

Translations:

Mon ami nous devrions retourner à la maison dès - My friend we should return home soon (French)

Gefällt Ihnen was Sie sehen? - Do you like what you see? (German)

Not sure about the translations, so please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong!

Knitez is just a made up place where a whole bunch of different mythical and magical creatures live. Humans are not allowed inside the realm of Knitez due to them being complete jerks and criticizing all of the creatures. Rating may go up later but it's just a guess! Well I hope to get the first chapter up by tomorrow~!

Gute Nacht! (Good night ` German)


	2. One Accident Leads to Another

_**October 24, **__**Austin, Texas**_

_**Seven years later**_

"ALFRED GET UP!" Francis yelled down the hall.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Alfred yelled back. Francis growled angrily and crossed his arms over his chest. Alfred opened his door and jumped back."Jesus Christ! Francis, what the hell are you doing?" Alfred asked clutching his chest.

"Oh nothing, just waiting for you to get up that's all," Francis said, shrugging his arms.

Alfred shook his head and pushed past the taller male.

"Do you need a ride to school?"

"Nah, Ivan's taking me today. Thanks for the offer," Alfred said, throwing on his bomber jacket.

"Why do you insist on wearing that old thing to school?" Francis groaned.

"Cause it's the only thing I have left of my older brother, that's why," Alfred muttered, his voice sour.

Francis grinned, revealing very sharp looking canines. "Alfred."

"What vampire freak?" Alfred groaned.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm not just like your father; I am your father. Alfred, I can help you more than your friends can. You've been acting strange and I want to know why," Francis said, grabbing Alfred's shoulders.

"I know Papa, I know. And your right, you can help me. It's the popular kids at school. They just seem so different from the rest of us. Not like cause they're popular and stuff but they remind me of you," Alfred explained. Francis nodded and licked his lips nervously.

"Do they, oh I don't know, look like they could be centuries old when you look into their eyes?" Francis asked.

"I don't know, it's hard to get a good look at 'em since people always surround them," Alfred said with a shrug.

"I see, um I'm going to go get ready for work. Tell Ivan I said hello," Francis mumbled.

Alfred raised an eyebrow at Francis, "Okay then." A beep from outside made Francis jump slightly. Alfred snorted and rolled his eyes. "See you later Papa," Alfred said, shaking his head.

"_Adieu_."

"Hello comrade!" Ivan greeted as Alfred opened his car door.

"Hey Ivan, how are you doing this fine morning?" Alfred said. Ivan pulled out of the driveway pursing his lips.

"I had rough morning with little sister. It is no big deal anymore. How are you?" Ivan explained, pulling to a stop.

"Wow that sucks. Had a chat with my old man this morning," Alfred said, smirking.

"May I ask what it was about?" The car jerked to a stop behind an eighteen wheeler and Ivan growled. "We were just talking father-son kind of stuff, you know?" Alfred said, resting a hand on Ivan's.

"Did you tell him of us? Or was it something else?" Ivan asked.

"I was going to tell him yesterday but I chickened out, again. Ugh it's so hard to talk to that man! I swear, all he does is say to me is, '_Alfred, mon fils, vous ne devriez pas sur votre sexualité! Date qui vous voulez à ce jour, il ne me dérange pas!_'" Alfred said angrily.

Ivan giggled at him tenderly. "Not to worry comrade. It can be tough telling family these kinds of things," Ivan said.

Alfred sighed and looked out the window. Ivan turned right on to _Vaquero Street_ and sped up. Alfred quirked an eyebrow at the taller male, who just smirked a devilish smile to himself. Alfred growled in dismay and stared out the window in an attempt to calm his racing heart. 'God I hate it when he smirks like that,' Alfred thought to himself. Ivan glanced over at the American and noticed his flushed cheeks. The car pulled to a steady stop in front of a blue house and Ivan honked the car horn. Two burnets ran out of the house, yelling in a mix of Italian and English at one another. Alfred clicked the unlock button just as the burnets skidded to a stop at the car door.

"_Ciao Ivan, Alfred!_" One of the burnets greeted. The other mumbled an incoherent '_Ciao_' and shut the car door. Ivan made a U-turn and sped down the street.

"Feliciano, it's starting to burn again," the eldest burnet complained.

"Ve~ _Fratello_ are you sure you don't want to stay home?" Feliciano asked.

"I'm sure plus I have a test today that I can't miss since I studied all last night for it," the eldest said.

"What is wrong?" Ivan asked the burnets.

"Ve~ Lovi got into an accident last night! He was bitten by this huge doggy! I mean it was at least seven feet from its nose to the tip of its tail!" Feliciano exclaimed with wide eyes.

Alfred and Ivan glanced at each other warily. They both had encountered wolves in the forest when they went camping but the wolves were at least five feet from nose to tail.

"Do you remember any details of the wolf?" Ivan asked.

"It had glowing emerald green eyes and it was brown," Lovino said, pulling up his sleeve. Alfred turned around in his seat to look at Lovino's bandaged arm.

"So did it bite or scratch you?" Alfred asked.

"It bit me. _Hard,_" Lovino replied. Alfred poked the arm suspiciously earning a hiss of pain from the Italian man.

"Alfred turn around," Ivan commanded.

"Yes sir," Alfred muttered sinking into his seat. Feliciano bit his lip nervously, whimpering pathetically.

"Feli, what's wrong?" Alfred asked the burnet, taking a glance at him.

"I just don't want _mio Fratello_ to be in pain anymore!" Feliciano wailed, burying his face into his hands.

Ivan sighed and ran a hand through his light blond hair tiredly. The car jerked to a stop suddenly, making Ivan curse in Russian, "_Проклинать_."

Alfred snorted at him and rested his head against the cold window lazily. Ivan flicked his ear, as he glanced into his rearview mirror. Muttering some fluent Russian under his breath, Ivan rolled down his window as a policeman walked towards the Dodge.

"Good morning Officer," Ivan greeted the man.

"G'day, I'm Officer Ramirez and the young man in the car in front has had an accident. He said something about this Dodge belonging to a Mr. Ivan Braginski… Are you Mr. Braginski by any chance? We would like you to give the young man a ride to school if you are Mr. Braginski," Officer Ramirez explained.

"I am Ivan and who is the young man may I ask?" Ivan replied.

"Mathias Køhler." Alfred groaned inwardly and stared at Officer Ramirez with angered eyes.

"Sorry but we don't know a Mathias Køhler," Alfred answered.

Ivan lightly smacked his cheek, "I would be delighted to take Mathias to school with me." Officer Ramirez nodded and called for Mathias.

A boy who was about eighteen in appearance walked over to Ivan's Dodge, casually. His arms were bandaged as was his head. His dirty blond hair was bloodied and stiff looking, like someone sprayed an entire can of hairspray into it. Feliciano opened the back door from the inside allowing Mathias to climb in. Officer Ramirez asked Mathias several more questions, mostly about where he lived and his family then told the quintet they could head to school. Ivan pressed the gas pedal, making the Dodge zoom away with a whoosh.

•_**Knitez October 24•**_

Matthew threw his hand down on the table and smiled triumphantly. Gilbert's mouth dropped open in surprise at Matthew's deck.

"H-how?" Gilbert stuttered.

Matt smirked, "A good magician never reveals his secrets, Gil."

"But you're not a magician and no one beats the awesome me!" Gilbert shouted.

"Well I just did, didn't I, Roderich?"

Matt asked his Austrian friend. Roderich nodded and kicked the man in front of him.

"Ow," the man groaned. "

Jeez Antonio what have you been doing recently that makes you so sleepy?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh you know the usual stuff I do when night falls in the human world. Chase after cats, ducks, whatever," Antonio mumbled sleepily.

"You're useless I hope you realize that," Gilbert told Antonio.

"I know."

Matthew sighed and picked up his half-empty wine glass. Taking a sip he cringed at the cold metallic taste that flooded his senses.

"Is it cold?" Roderich asked.

"Yeah but I don't mind much," Matt said taking another sip. Gilbert shook his head sadly and pinched Antonio's cheek.

The Spaniard yelped in pain and growled angrily at Gilbert.

"_Espero que vaya al infierno, Gil,_" He muttered darkly, rubbing his cheek.

"_Ich bin an awesome zur Hölle fahren,_" Gilbert said. Matthew snorted and took another sip of blood from his glass.

"Well if you'll excuse me I must go to Texas and fetch our beloved prince," Roderich announced standing.

"What did he do this time?" Antonio asked.

"He got into a car crash or something I'm not too sure but they said he was bleeding badly," Roderich replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Tell your human girlfriend I said hi, Roddy," Gilbert joked.

Roderich rolled his eyes and ruffled Gilbert's silver hair. "_Gott_ you such an ass sometimes but that's what makes you awesome," Roderich half-joked as he opened a portal. It was a black hole with a blue aura surrounding it.

"Can I come? I've always wanted to see the high school he goes to," Matthew said. Roderich nodded and held his arm out for Matt to go first.

"Just walk through and don't look down," Gilbert grunted.

Matt nodded and walked through the portal carefully with Roderich following close behind him. "Roderich why is it so white in here?" Matthew asked glancing at his right.

"We are in an in-between realm. The in-betweens are almost always white. It's rare to find one that is another color like, um sky blue," Roderich explained.

"How come Gil told me not to look down?" Matt asked. "You'll fall into the in-between realm and be stuck or you'll fall through the ceiling of a random building or a floor, all three are likely to happen but falling through a ceiling almost always happens," Roderich said.

Matt nodded and glanced around warily. "So do we just walk straight forward or do we turn somewhere?"

"Depending on where you want to go is what direction you will turn in," Roderich said. Matthew nodded once more in understanding.

"We're almost there." Matt heard Roderich whisper to him. Another portal appeared but it was surrounded by a green colored aura instead of a blue one. Roderich started to run towards the portal and Matthew followed suit.

A flash of light and the scent of flowers, grass, water, and humans hit Matt's nose. Roderich motioned for Matt to follow him. Rounding some bushes, Matt's eyes widened and he gasped,

"This is my old school back when we moved to Austin cause of Pop's job... And Mathias goes _here?_"

"Yes now just act normal while I sign him out at the front office," Roderich whispered. Matthew nodded and followed Roderich through the main building.

•_**Austin•**_

Alfred growled as he held his bleeding nose. 'Damn Mathias punches hard,' He thought to himself.

"Alfred-kun, are you alright? I heard from Feliciano-kun that Mathias-san punched you," Kiku Honda said.

"Yeah I'm fine it just hurts a lot," Alfred said, pulling another tissue to his face.

Kiku nodded and turned on his heel to leave but stopped. "What is it Kiku?"

"Mathias is here to apologize I think," Kiku replied pointing towards the door on the others side of the room. The door opened and Mathias stepped in.

"Hey Alfred, uh sorry about your nose," The Dane apologized rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Alfred wiped his nose with another tissue and look over at Kiku for him to check his nose. Kiku took another tissue and wiped the excess blood away before snapping his nose back into place. Alfred winced at the pain and Kiku rubbed the underside of his nose with another tissue.

"Thanks," Alfred murmured to Kiku.

"Mathias," Someone said.

"Huh? Oh hi Roderich. Do you need something?" Mathias asked.

"Your presence is requested at the house, _now_," Roderich said stepping into the room. Another boy followed after Roderich silently.

"Matt? I never expected to see you out of the home!" Mathias exclaimed. Matthew waved nervously at the Dane and looked around. Alfred squeaked as Kiku rubbed the tissue under his nose harder.

"That hurts!" He exclaimed.

"Forgive me Alfred-kun," Kiku apologized. Roderich rolled his eyes at the younger boys.

"I'm surprised Gilbert actually let you leave with Rod," Mathias said to Matthew.

"Oh yeah he doesn't like it when I leave him to go somewhere with anyone especially after playing a game of cards," Matt explained with a smirk. Alfred stood from his seat and pushed past Mathias.

"Where are you goin' Jones?"

"Anywhere that's away from you Køhler. And it's not Jones its Alfred," Alfred retorted. Matt gasped.

"Alfred-kun you have to wait here for the nurse!" Kiku yelled to the blond.

"Just tell her someone picked me up from school. I'm going to find Ivan and have him take me home," Alfred stated.

Kiku sighed heavily and threw the bloodied tissues into the disposal bin.

Roderich pushed his glasses up with his forefinger and cleared his throat. "It is time to go Mathias," Roderich announced.

Kiku raised an eyebrow but decided to leave it at that and return to class. Matthew flicked his wrist and the portal appeared. Mathias walked through, followed by Roderich and finally Matthew walked through it.

Alfred stepped back into the nurse's office to retrieve his bag and stopped as he watched the kid Matt walk through some black hole in the wall.

His eyes widened in surprise and walked toward it. He stuck his hand through it curiously and gasped. Pulling his hand out he examined it. It had turned an icy blue color and looked like it would break into a thousand pieces. Looking around Alfred put his hand back into the hole and pulled it back out. It had turned back to its original shade of peachy colored goodness. Alfred sighed in relief and shook his head in disbelief.

"There is no way that just happened," Alfred said aloud.

"What didn't just happen?" Someone asked.

"Belle! Oh its nothing don't worry about it," Alfred reassured the girl. Belle shrugged her slim shoulders and walked away.

"Don't forget we have French 3 now," Belle called over her shoulder. Alfred grabbed his bag and walked after the Belgian muttering something incoherent to her.

•••

"_Ik zweer dat Ms.M geen shit over ons onderwijs te geven,"_ Belle's older brother Daan complained as they walked out of their French class.

Belle rolled her eyes at her older sibling and said, "Are there any teachers here that do care?"

Alfred shook his head at the two siblings, sighing angrily as he did. "What's wrong Al?" Daan asked him.

"Oh nothing just thinking about something Mathias said to me earlier today," Alfred replied.

"_Jeg elsker dig, I love you Al." And I punched him in the gut after he said that to me, in front of the entire cafeteria._

The siblings nodded and said nothing.

"Hola mi amiga," Someone said to a girl at her locker.

"What do you want Martin?" The girl replied.

"Poor Astrid ya know?" Daan commented.

"Totally," Alfred agreed. Belle gave no comment and just continued to watch the duo conversing in fluent Spanish.

"_Por favor, Astrid Dom realmente quiere que vengas!"_ Martin begged.

"_Si él me quería venir él ha llegado y me pidió_," Astrid deadpanned.

Martin fell to his knees, "_Motivos mi querido amigo tienes que venir con nosotros! Él es tan tímido cuando su llega a usted!_"

"No!" Astrid growled slamming her locker and walking away. Martin looked after her with forlorn eyes.

Alfred laughed at Martin as he walked past the Argentinean boy, who looked like he would break into a million pieces if you touched him. "Shut your goddamned mouth Jones!" Martin yelled at him.

"Why should I? It's not like _I _follow an idiot around and do his bidding like you," Alfred replied.

"You don't know shit about me! He's like family! Mi familia is strewn all over the place after Luciano died! Dom is the only one who keeps us together!" Martin retorted, tears threatening to fall.

"Dominic can't do shit so he sends you out to do it for him. And your family isn't strewn all over the place. _They left you_," Alfred said voice calm.

Martin stood up slowly and raised his arm. His eyes were hidden by his blond hair but anyone could tell he was crying. Bringing down his arm, Martin rubbed at his eyes. "Jesus Christ J-Jones you really don't know do you? Sebastian killed himself after Luciano died and M-Manuel went back to Chile because of Seb's death," Martin sobbed.

"Oh?" Alfred asked without any sympathy. Martin sobbed violently and fell back down to his knees.

"You and those Italians don't give a fuck even if it was Ivan, you still wouldn't care! Luciano and the twins were cousins but did they care when he died? No! You don't know what it's like to lose someone close to you!" Martin managed to yell through his sobs.

"Don't know what it feels like?" I lost my mom and older brother in a car accident!*" Alfred yelled. Somebody grabbed Alfred's arm roughly and dragged him away. "

Papa? What are you doing here?" Alfred asked Francis.

"Taking you home, what does it look like? I received a call at work telling me that you got into another fight with Mathias and I had to leave work to come take you home," Francis explained, anger covering up his French accent. Alfred pouted angrily and mumbled a 'sorry.' Francis sighed heavily as he threw his son into his Corvette. '_That boy needs to learn to get along with Mathias,' _Francis thought to himself as he climbed into the driver's seat of his car.

•Knitez•

Matthew walked into his shared room with Gilbert and flopped down onto the bed with a heavy sigh. "Took a lot out of ya huh?" A voice asked.

Recognizing it to be Gilbert's voice he replied, "Yeah it did, I'm still not used to it even after nearly seven years with you."

"Takes a while to get used but seven years is probably way to long, oh well," Gilbert replied popping his neck. Matt winced at the sound of his boyfriend's bones popping loudly. Gilbert smirked at him almost lovingly? Matt flushed and turned his entire body away from the Prussian. Hearing a loud sigh of distress, Matt glanced over at Gilbert with an exasperated look on his face as he stared at his mobile phone.

"Sorry I can't stay and chat but I have a meeting with the Ancients," Gilbert explained grabbing a leather jacket.

"It's fine."

A light ping from Gilbert's phone made Matt jump a little in surprise. Looking at the message Gilbert groaned, "Guess you're coming this time." Matt hopped off the bed and grabbed a jacket as he ran after the albino.

•••

Matt sat quietly next to Gilbert as the Ancients filed in. Mathias stood in the middle of the court room fuming next to Roderich who was rubbing his temples. Others sat around the court under different flags or signs chatting with their neighbors.

As the Ancients took their seats Mathias spoke,"Why am I here?"

"Madame Scandinavia, why are we all here?" Father Aztec asked.

"I'll have you know this is about today's incident! Giving Mr. Jones a bloody nose and then almost letting a human enter Knitez? We could have been discovered! Do you know what we would have to do then? Move. We, the Ancients, would have to move the entire realm somewhere else because of your mess up!" Scandinavia shouted.

"The portal incident was my fault, Madame Scandinavia," Gilbert announced.

"Why is it your fault, son?" Gilbert's father Germania asked.

"Well since Rod's a werewolf he can't close the portal, that's why a vampire always travels with the pack. And I still haven't taught Matt or Mathias how to close the portals yet," Gilbert explained, moving his arms in weird motions. Germania nodded to him then glanced warily at North Pole who was glaring at Scandinavia. She glared disapprovingly at her son, fire dancing in her cobalt blue eyes. Mathias stared back at her, back erect and with the same fire dancing in his ice colored eyes.

"Sorry I'm late," A feminine voice announced.

"And what took you so long young lady?" North Pole asked her daughter.

"Sorry mother but one of the boys at school needed my help on his English assignment," The girl apologized. Mathias walked over to the girl and kissed her forehead.

"Jeg elsker dig Astrid." Matthew heard Mathias whisper to the girl. She cringed and pushed the Dane away, hate clouding her purple eyes.

"Who wanted your help Astrid?" Antonio piped up. "

Oh Martin you know, Luciano's dead boyfriend's brother," Astrid replied. Mathias stiffened at the mention of Luciano. Matthew dropped his gaze to the floor and bowed his head sadly.

"_Luciano watch out!" Mathias yelled to the Brazilian. Luciano looked over Mathias in question and smiled. Then it hit him. The Brazilian's body went flying and landed a few feet away. Mathias' eyes widened in fear as he ran towards the still body of Luciano, praying that the boy was still alive. Matthew ran after him, hand covering his nose and mouth to keep him from drinking the Brazilian blood pooling out of Luciano's head. Dominic and Mother Inca came running out of the palace and stopped mid-run when they saw Luciano. Scandinavia followed slowly but continued to walk towards the body of the Brazilian. "Mom please you have to save him! Sebastian won't be able to live without him!" Mathias begged his mother. But Scandinavia just stood there and watched the last of the blood drip out Luciano's head. Mathias' eyes filled with tears and he sobbed into his hands, shaking violently. Matthew put an arm around the sobbing Dane and rubbed his shoulder soothingly. And true to Mathias' words when Sebastian found out about Luciano's death, he shot himself,** twice**. _

Mathias closed his eyes and erected his back as he turned to face his mother again. Scandinavia motioned for Mathias to lift up his sleeve and he did so. Matt gasped and his hand flew to his nose blocking out the metallic stench of Mathias' blood. The Dane's right arm was swollen and bloodied, still oozing the thick red liquid known as blood.

Mother Inca jumped down from her seat and poked Mathias' arm. He hissed and pulled his arm closer to his body. Mother Inca rolled her eyes and mumbled a series of Incan words, making the cut sewed itself up. Gilbert rose from his seat and raised his hand. "Yes young Beilschmidt?" The Great Rome asked.

"Can we leave? Matt and I, I mean," Gilbert asked.

"Yes you may but if you wish to stay you can," Rome answered happily. Gilbert smirked and rolled his as he took Matthew's hand in his own. Antonio stood and flicked his wrist making a red portal appear. Matt watched as he shifted into a wolf and jumped through the portal. Gilbert flicked the portal closed and pulled Matt out of the court room. Astrid waved good bye to Matthew and he returned the wave as he closed the door behind him.

•••

Matthew read silently as Gilbert paced around their living room.

"Why are you reading a book that makes fun of us?" Gilbert asked Matt suddenly.

"Anne Rice gives a very good description on how we are that's why. And it's not like Stephanie Meyer's books that has no respect for us at all," Matthew retorted, flipping the page.

Gilbert growled some angry German words under his breath before walking towards the black couch Matt was sitting on. Matt marked his page and set the book down glancing at Gilbert, hoping the sharp albino wouldn't notice his gaze. Gilbert smirked to himself and turned on the television."I really hate the shows here. There all about pregnant teens and all that jazz, you know?" Gilbert commented.

"Nobody says 'all that jazz' anymore Gil," Matt sneered.

"Awesome people say things like that and I'm an awesome person," Gilbert retorted, poking Matt's peach colored nose.

Matthew rolled his eyes and shoved Gilbert playfully, earning an annoyed growl from the Prussian. The door to their home opened, making Gilbert sniff the air. Wrinkling his nose, Gilbert shut off the television and kicked off his shoes. Matt picked them and threw them towards a basket near the door almost hitting Roderich.

"Can't you just pick them up and set them in the basket?" Roderich complained sitting down next to Gilbert.

"Non, it is too boring," Matt replied opening his book. Roderich rolled his light violet eyes and pulled out a sheet of paper.

Matt looked up from his book at the Austrian shoving the paper at Gilbert.

"What's this for?" Gilbert asked.

"The Ancients are closing the portal to the human world and won't open it back up anymore," Roderich explained rubbing his temples.

"Why are they closing the portal?"Matt asked.

"A human boy discovered the portal and stuck his hand through it. His name I believe was Alfred Fitzgerald Jones, but I'm not too sure," Roderich said. Matt's mouth dropped open. Gilbert smirked and gently shut the younger's mouth with his index finger.

"I c-can't believe h-he's still alive," Matthew whispered. Roderich raised a thin brown eyebrow at the Canadian in confusion.

"Alfred is Birdie's younger brother Roddy," Gilbert explained. When Roderich and Matthew didn't say anything Gilbert sighed and said, "Francis and I were stupid for doing this but we- I wanted Matthew so much I couldn't control it and I took him away from his brother. We killed Matt and Al's parents then I took Matt's life into my own hands and delivered him to the devil like my father did to me all those years ago…" Roderich slowly nodded and stared with wide eyes at Matt. The Canadian was curled up in a ball rocking back and forth, sobbing into his knees.

"I guess there's no Halloween this-" Roderich was cut off by a loud cough.

"Actually there will be a Halloween this year and we're going to make ourselves know to the humans once and for all. The earth belonged to us way before it belonged to humans and we're taking it back!" Mathias proclaimed.

"How the fuck did you get into my house?" Gilbert questioned the Dane.

Ignoring the albino's question Mathias went on, "I know it seems bizarre but it'll work. We've got my family, Francis, the Braginski's, Arthur, Antonio and half of his pack on the other side to help us break the spell my mother cast over the portal."

"And how exactly do you propose we break this enchantment?" Matt spoke voice muffled by his jeans.

"He's right though. The Braginski's haven't wanted anything to do with us since the Empress died back in the 18th century. Arthur cut all ties to Francis so who knows where he'll be hiding an Antonio's pack is split three ways right now so they're not powerful enough to break anything," Gilbert said.

"I'll get Felicks to find Arthur and the pack is still strong even if it's split," Mathias said with a determined look in his blue eyes.

"And how do you suppose we find Felicks?" Roderich asked.

"Felicks won't be that hard to find…" Gilbert trailed off.

"I don't think your plan will carry through Mathias," Matt said standing.

"And why's that Mattie?" Mathias growled.

"The boy you punched was my younger brother and Francis' adopted son. I'm not helping you with your scheme after hearing what you did to my only living relative left," Matt explained picking up a necklace.

"He punched me first after I said something to him that got him hit him hard," Mathias said. Matt turned away from Mathias and slowly walked over to the window.

"I remember meeting the Vargas' twins one day when Al came home from school back when we lived in Rockport*," Matthew said sadly. "They were practically Al's first friends he ever had. I was twelve when I met them. Then they left when Al was nine and moved to Austin," Matt explained.

Gilbert stood and popped his back while he walked into the kitchen. Mathias bit his lip nervously as his mind searched for an answer Matthew's tale. Roderich yawned tiredly as he rose from his seat and mumbled a good bye.

"But Matt you have to help me!" Mathias pleaded.

Matt cast a hateful glance at the Dane and answered, "Why should I help you?"

"Because I'm your prince of this realm and without me being alive you could be dead," Mathias retorted.

"Fine I'll help but on one condition. You have to promise to stop bother Al and his friends," Matt said. "Promise," The Dane answered immediately.

"Good. I'll be heading to bed then. Leave when you want to dear prince of mine. I don't really care if you stay the night and neither will Gil," Matt said tiredly.

Mathias nodded and walked towards the kitchen adding a little hop in his step as he went. Matt rolled his eyes at the older boy as he walked into his shared bedroom with Gilbert. Matt quickly stripped down to his boxers before plopping down onto his bed turning off the lamp as he went. His eyelids closed over his violet eyes and Matt drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Sorry no translations yet. I had to revise this on account my friend found some mistakes and so did I.

Anyway, Rockport is a small town in Texas near the Gulf of Mexico.

Francis had Arthur erase Alfred's memories. Instead of Alfred's biological father in his memories, Francis replaces him. The night Alfred's real parents died has been changed to his mother and Matt getting killed in a car crash.


	3. Cautious Steps, Late Realizations

_**Knitez October 25 **_

"_Look Mattie it's a sea turtle!" Alfred squealed jumping up and down with excitement. _

_I looked over at my younger brother and smiled. "You're right Al that is a sea turtle," I replied._

_Alfred nodded happily and squealed again as the sea turtle swam past the two boys. I took my brother's hand and led us away from the sea turtles tank to the otter's tank._

"_What are these Mattie?" Alfred asked me pressing his face up against the glass._

"_They are otters Al. Oh look at the one on the slide!" I exclaimed._

_Alfred gasped in awe at the site of one of the otters slide down a rock made slide. I smiled at my younger sibling and took Al's hand in my own leading us to the dolphin show. I shivered inwardly when I felt eyes staring at me. I never liked to be stared at, so I never ran for student council or played any sport (besides hockey). Al glanced up at me and grinned merrily revealing the conditions of his teeth. He was missing his two front teeth and he already had silver caps over is back molars!_

_I quickly found us a front seat for the dolphin show and glanced around. Then I saw them. Three boys about seventeen years old, nineteen at the most standing a few feet away, were watching me._

_The tallest of the three was a blond boy with shoulder length hair like my own, bright blue eyes and had a slight stubble. The one next to him, who was the second tallest had emerald green eyes with curly chocolate brown hair and the most beautiful tanned skin you could image. But the third one, there was something odd about him that I just couldn't put my finger on. He was the shortest of the three with silver blond hair that was probably dyed, the palest skin I had ever seen and had a pair of crimson colored eyes which were most likely contacts. A little boy tugged on the pant leg of the silver head by making him look away from me but the others just continued to watch me. The silver head picked up the little boy and hugged him tightly holding him up real high so he could see the dolphins better._

_I quickly looked away and glanced at Alfred who had been bouncing in his seat in pure happiness completely unaware of the three boys just staring at them. _

Matthew stuck his hands into the pockets of his denim jeans as he walked alongside Gilbert. Humming softly he kicked a pebble on the sidewalk sending it skipping across the road.

Gilbert chucked lightly resting his left hand on Matthew's waist, pulling him closer to his side. "It's rare that Mother Maya is happy," Gilbert sighed. "I like it, the sun."

Matthew stopped humming and gaped at Gilbert. The Prussian never liked it when the sun shined in Knitez let alone in the human world. "I thought you hated the sun, Gil," Matt said suspiciously.

"True but its cold and the sun's out so I like it," Gilbert replied slowly removing his hand from Matt's waist to his ass.

Matthew yelped in shock and scooted away from Gilbert as quickly as possible, sitting down on one of the near benches. Gilbert growled in dismay and plopped down next to his boyfriend.

"That wasn't cool Gilbert," Matt said sternly.

Gilbert made a face. Then he started to whistle a German folk song. Matthew glanced around observing the terrain. It was a grassy meadow with few people. Benches were scattered around it, as were laps and garbage cans.

"Matt," Gilbert murmured, "Look at me."

Matthew turned his head only to have his lips seized with a pair of soft Prussian lips. His eyes widened in surprise but he kissed back. Gilbert pulled back a few seconds later eyes still closed, sighing in accomplishment. Matthew cocked an eyebrow toward the albino man waiting for an answer.

"Birdie I love you, _Ich libein dich_," Gilbert murmured closing the gap between the two.

A loud cough made the two men break apart. "Wow I seriously did not need to see that so early in the morning," Mathias grumbled. Matthew flushed a dark pink and hung his head. Gilbert shrugged it off and stood up. Matthew followed suit his head still hung in shame.

"Anyway, I just got a phone call from Antonio and guess what," Mathias said excitedly.

"What?" Gilbert and Matthew answered simultaneously.

"He said that he's found my family and when he asked them if they would help us, they said yes!" Mathias exclaimed.

"Well that's great news. What about the Braginski's? Has he asked them yet?" Matt asked.

"Antonio said that he was going to talk with Francis first then try and get to Braginski's place," Mathias replied.

Gilbert huffed and ran a hand through his platinum hair tiredly mumbling something about Antonio.

"What?" Mathias growled.

"Antonio is only going to Francis for dating advice, you idiot," Gilbert retorted.

Mathias shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Yelling over his shoulder, they heard him say, "As long as he gets his job done, I honestly could care less what he does."

Gilbert scoffed. "I really hate him sometimes," Gilbert whispered. Matthew nodded saying nothing as he grabbed Gilbert's hand and began walking towards their home.

•••

**_Austin October 25_**

Alfred nervously bit his bottom lip as he sat down in his English class. The desks were dirty and the dry erase board still held the last class's assignment written on it. The teacher lazy set her feet on her desk, waiting for the late bell to ring.

"Alfred-kun, are you alright?" Kiku asked the American boy sitting behind him.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine," Alfred replied. He bit his lip again and glanced around the room warily as if he was waiting for someone, and he was. The annoying male that sat next to him, was usually there before him, but today, he wasn't there and it made Alfred worry about him. Kiku sighed angrily and turned back around when his cousin Yao asked him a question about last Thursday's assignment. Alfred huffed and rubbed his temples, something he never did.

"Al, are you okay?" A concerned male voice asked.

Alfred looked up and was meant with tired hazel eyes staring at him. "Oh, uh hey Feliciano, I'm fine but you look like death."

Feliciano plopped down into the vacant seat behind him and yawned. "Lovi wasn't' feeling well last night, he kept throwing up whatever he ate," Feliciano replied. "I think there is something really wrong with him but he won't let me take him to the doctor," Feliciano muttered, voice becoming very annoyed.

Alfred nodded and turned back around in his seat, biting down on his lip nervously again. 'Where is he?' Alfred asked himself as the late bell went off. He felt his cheeks flush a bright pink. 'Why the hell do I care if he's missing school? It's not like I like him or anything!' Alfred reassured himself.

"Alfred!" The English teacher Mrs. Greene shouted making everyone turn in their seats to glare at the dazed boy.

"Huh? Oh sorry, what were you saying?" Alfred asked Mrs. Greene ignoring the hateful glares.

"We are doing Shakespeare novels for the next four weeks and you, Feliciano, and Mathias will be partnered together for _Romeo and Juliet_," Mrs. Greene stated.

"But there's no girl in our group! How are we supposed to do _Romeo and Juliet_ without a freaking girl?" Alfred asked.

"Figure it out your selves," Mrs. Greene said with a smile on her lips as she passed out the novels.

Alfred sighed and ran a hand trough his blond hair in frustration. Feliciano tapped his shoulder making him turn around and was met with a half-hearted smile. "It's okay Alfred, we don't need Mathias! We can do this together!" The Italian reassured him.

Alfred nodded in agreement and turned back around in his seat as a book was placed don on his desk.

"Have fun," Mrs. Greene mouthed to him before she continued to pass out the books.

"Oh I will," Alfred reassured the teacher as she went back to her desk.

•••

Knitez

"Oi, Roderich, you okay? You're really pale," Gilbert asked his brother.

Roderich continued to stare at the albino blankly. His violet eyes were glazed over. He shook his head and his eyes unglazed. "Antonio bit someone a couple of hours ago and now he has the boy with him. The boy is around 17 with olive colored eyes and dark chestnut hair,' Roderich murmured.

"Wait, Antonio bit someone? Since when does a pack leader do that? And how did you know he bit someone?" Gilbert questioned the Austrian, wrapping his right arm around Matt's shoulders loosely.

"Usually the second in command does the dirty work for the leader but I don't know why Antonio did it himself. It's strange he would do it to someone of little importance. Luciano was designated to be bitten by Antonio since blood relatives cannot. I guess this boy is a replacement for Luciano," Roderich explained.

Matthew nodded then asked, "But if Antonio did this then does that mean the boy he bit is important to him? Weren't you important to him?"

Roderich sighed sadly and wiped his eyes. "I know I was important but he put me through hell when he changed me. But this boy… He-he, Antonio isn't making him suffer; he's letting him take it easy. The boy is going through a painless transformation unlike our brothers and sisters," Roderich whispered as his eyes darted back in forth in fear.

"So you're saying that Tonio is letting the kid take it easy? That's not fair! Lud went through seven weeks of pain and this kid gets to sit back like nothing's happening to him! It's so not fair on Lud's part!' Gilbert growled shooting up from his seat.

Matthew pulled Gilbert back down onto the cushion of the sofa. "But if he takes it easy doesn't that mean he'll be ready by Halloween?" Matt asked as he rubbed Gilbert's back soothingly.

Roderich's eyes widened as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Smirking he said, "So that means we have an asset that one knows about. We against the Flesh and magic will always win."

Gilbert smirked happily. "Let's go talk with Mathias, Mattie. Roderich, call Antonio for me and tell him the news," Gilbert commanded.

* * *

**_Translation_**

**_Ich libein dich - I love you - German_**

**_Yayy! Chapter two! Sorry for the late updates. I'm really busy with personal things and other stuff that bores me half to death. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter _**

**_R&R _**


	4. Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! :D Enjoy

* * *

_**Austin **__**5:58 PM**_

Alfred let out a frustrated sigh as he started his French homework. 'Fuck all this,' He growled inwardly. Francis hummed cheerfully in the kitchen as he prepared their dinner (more like Alfred's dinner). Sweet smell drifted throughout the beige colored home, infiltrating Alfred's sensitive nose. A loud knock came from the front door making the American jump in surprise. Francis sprinted out of the kitchen and to the door quickly, his blond locks bouncing as he went.

"Ah _bonjour Mon petit lapin_, I never thought I would see you again!" Alfred heard Francis exclaim.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say, slimy frog, may I come in?" His guest asked.

"_Oui_, of course," Francis replied.

A small banter of chatter through the hallway and Francis soon appeared with a small Briton, Arthur behind him. Alfred glanced at the short Brit then back at his French homework.

"How are you, lad?" Arthur asked.

"Not well, I hate French homework just like I hate my life," Alfred replied.

"So sorry to hear that from you Alfred. Anyway can you please show me your back?"

"What? Why?" Alfred demanded.

"I recently became a doctor. That's why I left Francis, so I could become a doctor," Arthur explained.

"Oh, but why do you want to see my back?" Alfred asked.

"Just let me see your back. I have my reasons and they don't concern your interest," Arthur deadpanned.

Alfred immediately stood and pulled off is green tee. Arthur moved and stood behind him. Alfred shivered as he felt the Briton's cold hand on his back. Arthur trailed his hand down to Alfred's middle back section and pinched it. Alfred yelped in pain.

"What the hell was that for?" The American shouted.

Arthur didn't reply but moved his hand to Alfred's shoulder blades and pinched them as well. Then his hand moved to the taller male's lower back and pinched there. Alfred growled in anger and moved his arm to rub his sore back, but Arthur swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch your back lad," Arthur ordered.

Alfred rubbed his hand and muttered, "Fine."

"Francis, there still here," Arthur said breathlessly.

Francis gasped sharply. "_Mon ange_, I thought they were to disappear when he turned seventeen! It would make everything you've done to keep him safe permanent."

"What's wrong?"

Neither adult answered, they just glanced worriedly at one another.

"God damn it what's wrong with me?" Alfred yelled.

"Alfred,_ mon fils_, come let's sit on the couch. We have something to tell you," Francis said gesturing to the dark blue couch in the living room.

•••

Knitez

Gilbert smirked at Mathias who stared dumbfounded at the two standing before him.

"And you two know this how?" Mathias asked, regaining his composure.

"Roderich," Matthew answered immediately.

"Yes but if I've learned correctly over the past hundred years, Roderich's predictions aren't always accurate," Mathias murmured.

"True but if Roderich had a vision that Antonio gave the kid the serum, then Vash would have one less syringe than he had before, right?" Gilbert exclaimed.

Mathias nodded. "But doesn't Antonio always carry a syringe anyway? He's not one to steal from Vash."

A loud clap of thunder mad Matthew jump, "Looks like Mother Maya's sad."

"Or angry," Gilbert commented.

Matt shrugged.

"You two should totally get married," Mathias announced.

"Oh so you think we should get married? Well maybe we will once you become king!" Gilbert shouted.

Mathias rolled his ice colored eyes. "Like that's going to happen anytime soon!" He snorted.

"Anyway I know for a fact that Antonio did steal from Vash. That one day when Luciano passed away, Antonio, he tried to save him with the serum but he already lost too much blood," Gilbert whispered.

Mathias' face contorted in pain and sadness. 'Why must he bring that up?' "But didn't Antonio say there are no more transformations from human to werewolf? After the incident with Luciano, he banned it forever." Mathias said.

"Maybe Roderich knew this was going to happen…?"

"Roderich!" Mathias yelled.

* * *

**Translations**

**Bonjour Mon petit lapin - Hello my little rabbit - French**

**Oui - Yes - French**

**Mon fils - my son - French**

**Mon ange - my angel - French**

**Yayy! Second chapter uploaded in a day! Woot!**

**R&R please**


	5. Stories Best Left Untold

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia._**

* * *

Arthur took a deep breath and said, "Alfred when you were ten years old, you eldest brother Matthew was killed by a man named Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Alfred shook his head. "No, mom and him were killed in a car crash by a drunk driver, not by some guy named Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Francis sighed. "Alfred, Gilbert and I murdered your real parents and Gilbert turned your brother into a vampire. You did not witness this happen, for I took you to a safer place. You haven't any idea what we're saying because Arthur changed your memories for me. This was to protect you from not knowing about your past and to keep you safe from harm," Francis explained.

"So you did this for me?" Alfred asked.

"Yes lad we did it for you."

"Why?"

"To protect you, Alfred," Francis said. "All the things I've done for you were out of wanting to protect you."

"What? Why the hell would you do that? I can protect myself!" Alfred shouted angrily.

"_Mon fils_, there is no _reason _to be using that _**tone of voice**_," Francis growled.

"I don't ca-"

Alfred was cut off by a loud rapping on the back door. Francis rose to get the door, pushing Arthur back down gently before he could answer it.

"Francis!" A happy man exclaimed when the back door was opened.

"Antonio, _mon ami_! How are you, my old friend?" Francis asked pulling the Spaniard into a hug.

"Ah _bueno, bueno_! Ah don't close the door! Lovi, _mi quierdo_, come and meet some of my friends," Antonio said. A smaller boy appeared in the doorway, his chestnut hair glistened in the light.

"Lovino? What the hell? I thought you were sick at home! And you! You kidnapped him yesterday at the church!" Alfred exclaimed.

"_Si_, but all will be explained in due time, Alfredo."

Alfred stuck out his tongue like a child. His phone buzzed in the back pocket of his Levi's. Pulling out the mobile phone, he smiled at the name that flashed on the screen. Pressing the answer button, he brought the phone to his ear.

"Hey Ivan," Alfred said. Antonio stiffened under Francis' arm at the name.

"_Alfred, can you come over tonight if it's okay with your father?"_

"Uh, maybe but I don't know. Lemme ask._"_

"_Good."_

Alfred put his phone on his shoulder. "Hey papa, can I go over to a friend's house tonight? Ivan invited me over," Alfred asked.

Fine, go," Francis growled.

Arthur stood and walked over to Alfred. "You need to know what is going to happen and you must be prepared for it!"

Alfred sighed and put his phone back to his ear. "Sorry Ivan, but I can't make it tonight. Something came up," Alfred said.

"_Alright, Alfred. See you tomorrow then, da?"_

"Yeah tomorrow, bye,"_ Alfred said sadly and snapped the phone shut not bothering to wait for a reply from the Russian boy._

Francis rubbed at his eyes furiously, clearly crying. Arthur walked over and pulled the Frenchman into his arms, while Antonio wrapped his around the other two. Francis sniffed and grazed one of his fangs against the soft skin of Arthur's neck. Arthur flinched and Antonio jumped back.

"Way to ruin a hug Francis," Antonio deadpanned, strolling back to the boy curled into himself on the floor.

"Lovi~ wake up," Antonio sang.

Lovino uncurled himself and got up from the floor. Alfred's mouth dropped open in shock. _'Lovino never listens to anyone! He especially does not listen to a guy!'_ Alfred thought.

"Anyway Francis, Roderich and Ivan called me today. Both said something about the portal being closed and that well, um…We're basically screwed if we can't get the thing opened again," Antonio said.

"What? It's closed? How?" Arthur asked.

"I dunno. Ivan also said something about La Señora getting upset since he can feel her anger or something. Well Mathias made her angry and I was there at the time but I don't know what happened after I left. From that point on, I have no clue what happened."

"And what did Roderich say?" Francis asked eagerly.

"Um Roderich was just angry with me. I mean being second in command; he feels a lot of my own feelings and such… So does Ivan," Antonio said quietly, almost incoherent.

"Even Ivan? Who and what do you mean by that?" Alfred asked.

"Ivan Braginski. He's a vampire that can change his appearance. He's never attended American schools so he constantly changes his appearance to that of a fourteen year old after he graduates. He also kills anyone he's ever dated if they want to take one step further in the relationship," Arthur said.

Alfred's eyes widened at that explanation. "Holy fuck, he's going to kill me if I want to take our relationship a step further? Oh my God," Alfred gasped.

"You and Ivan are dating?" Francis and Antonio asked simultaneously. Alfred merely nodded at the question, eyes still wide in shock but that quickly changed and they filled with anger.

"And all this time, I thought he actually liked me," Alfred muttered.

Antonio moved closer to Alfred and pulled into a tight hug. "It's okay Alfred. We've all been tricked by Ivan, even me," Antonio said quietly, only loud enough for Alfred to hear.

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked, his head resting on Antonio's shoulder.

Antonio flinched at the hot breath on his neck. It tempted him to rip Alfred into a million pieces. Antonio released him and moved into the dining room. He slammed his tan hands on the table and his shoulders shook.

"W-when I became a were-werewolf, Ivan traveled with m-my pack at the time. I did the d-dirty work for the pack. My name when I was addressed in the h-human world was Yank. S-short for Yankee, of course," Antonio said through sobs. "When I was assigned a mission, I-Ivan would come with me as my tracker. He would track d-down who or what I ne-needed to kill. T-then one d-day…" Antonio swallowed roughly and looked up at the ceiling.

The other occupants of the house had sat around the table leaving Antonio at the head and the only one standing. He looked around before falling into the chair Francis had pulled out during the Spaniard's story.

Taking a deep breath Antonio continued, "Then one day, Mathias came into our life. He talked about us coming to his home in Knitez and well we agree. When we had gotten ready to go live with Mathias, before crossing the portal, Ivan kissed me. It was a sweet kiss and my first kiss to be in fact. Then when Mathias had stuck his head out of the portal because we didn't follow him in immediately, Ivan took my hand in his own, a small smile playing on his lips before he pulled me in."

Alfred felt something wet roll down his cheek (but those were tears from a hero) but he made no attempt to wipe them away at the moment. Francis reached over and wiped them away. "Should I… Break up with him, Antonio?" Alfred asked.

Antonio sighed, "I really wished you hadn't asked me that. Last time I heard, anyone who tried to break it off with Ivan ended up dead. He's a lethal killing machine. Did he ever tell you that his sister Natalia was sick with some rare disease?"

"Yeah, said she was crippled too," Lovino piped up.

Antonio cackled, "He's such a good liar. Well truth is, she's actually dead!" Francis quirked a brow at this but said nothing as Antonio continued. "She's a ghost that lives in this guy Feliks' house at the moment but when Ivan goes back to Knitez, she's with him all the time. I can tell you this though Alfred, never avoid him. You know why?"

Alfred shook his head.

Antonio eyes became serious as he said, "Well since he was the tracker in my old pack, he can smell fear, anger, pretty much any emotion so he kind of knew that I might have like him." Lovino let out a soft groan of pain and his right hand gripped at his left arm. Antonio didn't seem to notice and continued. "Don't ever let him know what you're thinking or what your feelings are," The Spaniard warned his voice deadly serious.

Alfred nodded and wiped at his face. "So, you're telling me not to break up with him?" Alfred asked.

"Precisely."

"Antonio," Lovino whined. "My body hurts."

Antonio stood instantly and took something out of his pocket. "_Mi quierdo_, this is going to hurt a little but it'll take away your pain. Just hold still." Antonio flicked the syringe to take out the air bubbles before he stuck it carefully into Lovino's left arm where the bite mark was. Lovino yelped and shut his eyes tightly, tears forming at the corners.

"There all done," Antonio said with a genuine smile plastered on his tan face.

"Antonio, are you a doctor?" Alfred asked.

"Oh no not me! I spend a lot of my free time when I'm not taking a _siesta_ with an old werewolf friend of mine. His name is Vash Zwingli. He's super smart, tough, and very helpful when you don't anger him. He's Mathias' doctor by the way. Any tissue or blood samples you want, Vash has them."

Alfred just nodded again and brought his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them.

"Alfred, what's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"I d-don't know, at all. I just feel so warm inside but alone when Mathias is mentioned, but when Ivan is mentioned I feel cold and betrayed…" Alfred whispered.

"_Mon fils_, do you know what those feelings are… The ones for Mathias?" Francis asked leaning closer. Alfred didn't answer. "Those types of feelings are the beginning stages of _l'amour_. Who would you rather be with?"

"Ivan," Alfred answered. "Why? I don't know. We just get along better. If anything, I'd rather be alone. Yesterday on the 24th, Mathias told me something that shook me to my core and what caused me to get punched in the face."

"And that was?" Lovino asked sleepily.

"He… Well he told me something. It was '_Jeg elsker dig'_ or something like that. Any of you know what that means?" Francis and Antonio shared a smile and a look of knowing.

"If anything, whatever you just said means, 'I love you' in Danish," Antonio said.

Alfred gaped making the others chuckle though Lovino didn't. He was fast asleep in Antonio's arms. Alfred looked at the two. They looked so happy. He envied them greatly because it just wasn't fair. Antonio seemed to notice and gave him a sympathetic smile. Francis stood and walked around the table to Alfred tousling his hair. Arthur sighed deeply.

"Alfred, would you like your real memories back?" Arthur asked. The American nodded still silent as he wrapped his arms around Francis. "I'll warn you now; it's going to be a painful process. It may take over a day or even just a few hours. You should be grateful that I have your memories in the exact order they had happened in," Arthur explained.

"Thank you Arthur."

"I think I should take Lovi back home before his brother calls the police," Antonio stated, lifting the sleeping male into his arms, bridal style.

"I'll take you to their house, is that alright? I think Arthur want to start putting back his memories tonight," Francis offered.

"Hey Francis, could you take Lovi by yourself? I want to talk to Alfred some more by myself," Antonio said.

"Of course _Mon ami_."

Antonio nodded his thanks and laid Lovino in Francis' arms. "Don't eat him," Antonio warned. Francis chuckled and left with Arthur following him.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Alfred asked when he heard Francis' Porsche's car engine faded away as it left.

"There's something I need to tell you. It's something that I can't tell most. But with you, I feel… I can," Antonio said.

•••

Knitez

"What the hell is the meaning of this Roderich?" Mathias yelled.

"Meaning of what?" Roderich asked calmly.

"You know damn well what I mean! I can't believe you wouldn't tell me something like that. Aren't we friends?" Mathias asked.

"Of course we are but my duty to Antonio comes first and he wanted me to keep it a secret and I had no choice but to obey him. You know where I stand Mathias, I know you do. Gilbert and I stand on different levels than you do. We hardly share the same views and hardly ever agree with you. At the moment, we stand together and away from you," Roderich explained.

Mathias scoffed and looked at Gilbert with hatred. "So you actually agree with him on not wanting to tell me?" Mathias asked.

"I don't even know myself," Gilbert spat.

Matthew sighed and looked around Roderich's home that he shared with Antonio. It was decorated with cool colors. Light blue walls, black and white furniture and a black grand piano to go with it. Silver farmed painting hung on the walls and two battle weapons hung over the fireplace.

"Mathias, I have to admit it but I do agree with Roderich on how you do things. I don't think we should carry out with your plan to keep the portal open or at least try to reopen that damned thing," Gilbert said.

The Dane huffed and raked a hand through his tangled spiked blond hair. He looked tired. Not just physically but mentally. "I still can't find Feliks," He said eventually.

"I'll go find him for you. Watch Matt for me," Gilbert said.

~•~

The door opened to Roderich's house to reveal Gilbert holding his left arm with his right hand trying to stop it from bleeding and a smaller blond next to the Prussian wiping away some blood from his lip.

"That was like totally not cool," The blond said.

"No it wasn't," Gilbert snarled. Blood dribbled out of a long cut on his bottom lip. Matthew folded a handkerchief and set it on Gilbert's bleeding lip. The Prussian shut is mouth holding the piece of cloth between his upper and bottom lip to stop the bleeding.

"What happened to you two Feliks?" Roderich asked.

"Like apparently we were just chased by some big guys who were totally deranged!" Felicks exclaimed and Mathias nodded his head.

"Wouldn't be surprised since my mother would be trying to stop us," Mathias whispered.

"Anyway, like what do you need me for? Gilbo mentioned something about like the portal or something that was totally important to you, Mathias," Feliks said.

"No wonder you got injured," Roderich snapped.

"Oh shut it,' Gilbert groaned, words muffled by the cloth held by his lips.

"Yeah, it's like totally not our fault."

"That's what everyone says," Roderich said.

Gilbert stood instantly and grabbed Roderich's collar. Lifting him in the air, the Prussian hissed at the Austrian, "_Why_ don't you take that _aristocracy_ _way_ of _yours_ and _shove it up my ass!_ Next time I hear something like that come out of _your mouth_, I _**will**_end you."

"How come Gilbert found you so easily? He was only gone about a half hour," Mathias asked, completely ignoring the ex- couple's quarrel.

"I was at home. Like why do you ask?"

"I was looking for you on Monday, but I couldn't find you and well I was wondering," Mathias explained.

"Well I was visiting Toris' grave since he died eight years ago Monday," Feliks said. His voice was ad and the girlish way of speaking disappeared along with his smile. His green eyes didn't sparkle either, like they did just a short while ago.

Gilbert heard quiet sobs coming from the Polish blond next to Matthew. He set Roderich back down and went over to comfort the blond. Mathias looked miserable as he leaned forward in the chair he currently feel in a few seconds earlier, elbows resting on his knees. Silence surrounded the group with the exception of Feliks' sobs. Matt let out a sigh and leaned his head on Gilbert's shoulder. A second set of sobs joined in with Feliks' though they were louder.

"Damn it! Why d-does the world hate u-us? What the f-fucking hell did w-we do to t-them?" Mathias chocked out. No one answered the blonds' questions, they just couldn't. "Some one answer me, god damn it!" Mathias yelled. But on one could. Feliks looked at the larger blond in shock. They weren't used to their prince lashing out at them. Roderich sighed and rubbed his temples, contemplating on what he should tell Mathias. "What d-does it mat-matter? It's not l-like we have any answers to th-those questions! _Fuck!_" Mathias screamed. He broke down into body-racking sobs, causing Roderich to back away slightly.

"Hey Mathias, calm down. If this isn't just about humans, what is it about? 'Cause, you know, you can tell us," Gilbert said.

Mathias' sobs quieted to sniffles as he said, "I know you guys don't want to hear this but I still blame myself for Luciano's death. I can't even go to his grave without feeling guilty. Damn the woman who gave me life! Damn her! She created a monster! I can't even tell the one I love that I do, without feeling ridiculous! Fuck…"

"There's no reason for you to blame yourself," Matthew said, eyes hazy as he thought of memories of his brother. "I often got in trouble because of Al and his stupid actions and my own." Mathias' blue eyes looked at him in confusion.

"Didn't know you were a bad boy," Gilbert joked. Matthew lovingly punched his arm with his free hand, since the other was holding Gilbert's hand. Mathias laughed gaily at the two on the floor.

"I think you should be returning to your, oh I don't know, your fiancée," Roderich suggested.

"She doesn't mind if I don't come home, you know that. I think she'd rather not have me there at all," Mathias replied.

"Like just go home Mathias. It'll do her some good to see you. I like totally know how you two actually feel about one another," Feliks said.

Mathias flushed lightly. "You're probably right. I guess I'll go." Mathias stood and walked over to the door. Reaching for the door knob, a sudden knocking made the Dane take several steps back.

The knocking continued and Roderich, growing irritated decided to answer the door. The group gasped at the sight before them.

•••

The back door opened as Francis and Arthur stepped in, dusting each other off. "Flurries? Really?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, strange isn't it? We're in Austin, and we're getting snow flurries already," Francis said.

"Well did you finish what needed to be done or do you need more time?" Arthur asked. Antonio nodded to the former.

"I feel accomplished so yes, I did finish what I set out to do. I should go cal Ivan and ask if his sister and him will help with our cause," Antonio said, as he stood and stretched his arms.

"Toni, would you like something to eat? Don't you have to travel to New Orleans for the rest of your pack?" Francis asked.

"No thanks Francis, but thanks for the offer. I think I'll tell them through that whole werewolf telepathy thing,' Antonio said.

"Hmm what a shame, I thought you liked my cooking… But I guess its okay," Francis said sadly.

"I'll be back tomorrow since I really don't have any place to stay! And I love your cooking! Especially that one thing you made that one night in Orlando," Antonio said.

Francis smirked at the memory. "See you tomorrow then?"

"_Si_."

"_Bonne nuit Mon cher ami_."

"Good night," Arthur and Alfred said simultaneously.

Antonio waved goodbye to the trio of blonds before shifting and running into the woods that framed the Frenchman's home.

"I'll put your memories in tomorrow after you get home from school," Arthur announced.

"Okay, that's fine," Alfred said as he made his way up the stairs.

Arthur exchanged a worried look with his French counterpart and they both thought the same thing. '_What in the world did Antonio say to him?_'

* * *

_**Translations:**_

_** Mon fils - My son - French**_

_**mon ami - my friend - French**_

_**bueno - good - Spanish**_

_**mi quierdo - my dear - Spanish**_

_**si - yes - Spanish**_

_**l'amour - love - French**_

_**Bonne nuit Mon cher ami - Good night my dear friend - French**_

_**And I know, I'm probably totally wrong about the weather in Austin during October. So much typing... my fingers are going to fall off. Updates should happen quicker now that I have some time off from school. Reviews make me happy and they're alway nice :)**_


	6. A Day of Lies

_**Disclaimer - I own Astrid and nothing else**_

* * *

A small group of seven sat around the fireplace allowing the fire to warm them. Several hours ago, Ludwig had unexpectedly tumbled into Roderich's home. Blood covered hands, a few broken fingers, a drenched German, caused Mathias to stay at Roderich's. Fearing for his fiancée's life, he returned to her shortly to only bring her back quickly after his departure.

They were all tired but continued to talk of their past life. Matthew opted to talk about how great he was at hockey and the good grades he had gotten in school, along with some talk of his baby brother. Mathias had laughed during most of the stories of his enemy. Astrid had just smiled sweetly, and occasionally a sweet laugh would escape her pale lips. Roderich soon joined in on the story telling. He told them of his late profession as a local pianist at a church in Austria and as an architect after the life as a pianist didn't work out for him. Gilbert told of his younger brother's childhood, with Ludwig jumping in on parts the elder brother couldn't remember. Felicks laughed as the brothers quarreled over the most trivial things and told of the time him and his dead best friend, Toris had first met. Astrid had said something about when she was first engaged to Mathias and how she hated him immensely at first but it quickly dissolved into a bond that could never be broken. Mathias decided not to talk about anything only because, they would learn about him soon enough.

No one was sure on how the story telling thing had happened. They just couldn't put their fingers on why it felt so good to talk about their lives. Loud rapping on the door ended the talking when Roderich went to see who was banging on his door so late in the night. Shouts of anger were heard from the foyer and Mathias stood to go investigate.

A few minutes later, Roderich appeared in the doorway with Mathias, both looking equally shaken. A dreadful silence fell over the house.

"Well?" Gilbert snapped, still in a sour mood from losing an argument.

"I've been called to court. We all have actually," Mathias said dryly.

Astrid sighed and stood slowly, saying, "What did you expect? She'd figure it out eventually even if we didn't try to get Feliks here. Gud, your mother's a bitch."

"What do you purpose we do now? Continue on with the plan? Or go to court?" Ludwig asked.

"Fight, of course," Came Gilbert's calm reply.

"When are we going to court?" Matthew asked.

"November 2," Roderich answered as he sat down next to Gilbert.

The Canadian bit his lip. It was a fitting day to die, if that were the case. But why wait after Halloween? "Something doesn't feel right," Matthew said a suspicious gleam in his indigo eyes.

"Like, what do you mean?" Feliks asked.

"I mean, why wait after Halloween? What's the point? It'd make better sense if we went to court before Halloween. She may decide to kill us," The Canadian said, a thoughtful tone in his voice.

"Well, my mother's strange. She has her reasons," Mathias growled.

"Just think about it!" Matthew grunted.

"I see what you're saying," Astrid said, voice barely above a whisper.

"And what's that?" Ludwig asked.

"I think she wants to see if we can open it before Halloween. Then, if we can't we'll give up," She whispered.

"Are we going to give up, even if we can't?" Roderich asked, already knowing the answer to his own question.

"No, we aren't," Mathias said. "I'll never give up. Not until that woman is dead and gone."

•••

_**Austin October 26**_

Alfred looked out the window of Ivan's Dodge. His blue eyes slowly fluttering closed as the blurred green shapes lulled him to sleep. He may have only been sleeping for five minutes when Ivan grabbed his hand.

"Ivan?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Da. Why couldn't you come over yesterday? Katyusha had finally gone home. We could have had some alone time," Ivan murmured.

"Papa said I couldn't go. He had a few friends over last night and he wanted me to get to know them. Lovino was with me," Alfred replied, resting his head onto the window.

"I would have at least expected you to text or call me," Ivan said.

"Sorry, phone died 'cause I was asking Bell to help with our French homework, and then I had to talk to Feli about our English project," Alfred lied.

"Oh."

Alfred sighed and Ivan squeezed his hand tenderly. The American squeezed back half-heartedly. Summing up his courage, Alfred asked, "Ivan, are you a vampire?"

Ivan slammed his foot on the brakes and Alfred shot forward a little in his seat. The Russian had an angered expression on his face, and his lips wore a deep frown. "No," He grunted, but his eyes said differently.

"_Ivan? Why are you doing this to me?"_

"_Vanya! Consider the consequences! Please don't hurt them!"_

"_Big brother? What are you doing up so late?"_

_A younger Ivan swung the water pipe in his hands down onto his sister Natalia's skull, killing her._

"I'm sorry Alfred; forgive me, for I lie to you about my life. I was once a prince in imperial Russia, who became a vampire. But if I may, where did you learn that I was a vampire?" Ivan admitted, glancing over at the shocked American.

"I'd rather not say if you're going to pull a stunt like that again," Alfred said, leaning back into his seat.

"Sorry. How about we ditch today? Go out to Dallas or something. Some alone time so we can talk about my life and your resources to how you found out about what I am?" Ivan asked.

"Might as well."

Ivan pressed the gas pedal before asking, "Where would you like to go?"

"San Antonio! I haven't been there in years. I don't really remember the first time very well. It's like I can see it clearly but, can't reach it. Is that weird?" Alfred asked.

Ivan chuckled, "Not at all. Anyway, I was eighteen when I became a vampire. I killed my mother and younger sister as the lust for blood became too much for me. My elder sister Katyusha had already been a vampire before me, but she did a much better job at hiding that want for a human's blood. I'm sure you can image what happened from there," Ivan explained.

"Yeah, I think I can," Alfred lied again. "Hey Ivan, do you really love me or are you using me for your own personal gain?"

"_Я люблю тебя больше__, чем__ничего,"_ Ivan whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing Alfred! If I may, who told you about my past?"

"Arthur Kirkland and Antonio Carriedo," Alfred stated.

Ivan's brow furrowed at the mention of the Spaniard but it relaxed. "Hmm… I don't know either of those two people. Are you sure they were talking about me?" Ivan lied.

"I'm sure."

Ivan pursed his lips, "I don't understand. Why must I constantly lie to you?"

"Maybe you're not used to telling the truth," Alfred suggested. Ivan stopped at a red light and massaged his temples. Alfred leaned over a pressed his lips to the Russian's, giving him a chaste peck. The American pulled away when the light changed allowing Ivan to continue driving.

"Why don't we go visit my sister instead?"

"Why? She probably busy," Alfred said dryly as he reached around in the back for some water.

"She is not busy till later. I'm sure she would be very happy to meet you… Or are you saying that because we won't be alone?" Ivan suggested as he stopped at a red light again.

"No! Of course not! What would give you that idea?" Alfred yelped, flushing red.

Ivan reached around his seat and pulled out a water bottle handing it to the American. "I thought so."

"Hey, can you read minds or something?" Alfred asked, opening the water.

"Yes but I try to refrain from using it on you or anyone really. It's been a long time since I've played around in someone's memories, or even their mind," Ivan stated.

Alfred nearly choked on his water. "You play with people's minds? That's just so…"

"So…?"

"Cool! That's just so freaking cool!" Alfred shouted, nearly dropping the water bottle. Ivan gave him a warning look and Alfred stopped moving.

"нет," Ivan said. "But I do want to warn you. My sister does not know about us. Natalia does know, though she will not tell, for my sake."

Alfred nodded, "Should we tell Katyusha?"

"Da, we will tell her. She owns a private beach, so we can go swimming or something after she leaves," Ivan said.

"Won't you burn though? Aren't vampires supposed to avoid the sun?" Alfred questioned.

"No, I will not burn. I have a protective seal on me. It will keep me safe," Ivan explained.

"By any chance, do you have pictures of my older brother?" Alfred asked.

"Matvey? Of course I do! Who would you think I was if I didn't? Ivan yelled quietly.

"My boyfriend? But you do? I want to see them," Alfred joked.

"Katyusha has many scrapbooks of our friends and family. I'm sure she can dig up something with Matvey and his boyfriend," Ivan said.

"He's gay? I distinctly remember him being straight," Alfred muttered.

"Da, he is. It is not like anyone minds though."

The ride continued on in silence until they reached a gate. The rot iron gate was ten feet at the most. Ivan pressed a button in his car and the gates opened.

"You live here?" Alfred asked in awe.

"I will stay here occasionally. Katyusha usually stays here. She's a lawyer," Ivan said.

Alfred stared out the window at the tall oaks, "Damn, how did she get this big of a place?"

"We had some people build it. I got to help, though Katyusha didn't want me too."

"She is home, right?" Alfred asked.

Ivan pulled up into the garage. "She is home." The Russian got out of the car, closing his door quickly before walking over to the passenger side and opening the door for Alfred.

"Could've done it myself," Alfred murmured, kissing Ivan's cheek softly.

"Come, and be quiet, she is probably getting ready for tomorrow's case," Ivan warned.

Alfred took the Russian's hand and let Ivan pull him to the garage door. Upon opening it, they were greeted with the sight of a young woman in her twenties who was frantically at work. Ivan pulled his hand away and walked over to his busy sister.

"Katyusha, don't over exert yourself, silly girl," Ivan whispered.

Katyusha jumped in her chair, her short blond hair hardly moving but her breasts seemed to bounce with the sudden movement. "Vanya!" She cried, throwing her arms around Ivan's neck.

"Sister, this is a special friend of mine. His name is Alfred," Ivan said, gesturing to the American.

Alfred walked forward and extended his hand for Katyusha to shake it. She took it with pleasure and introduced herself as Ivan's elder sister, Yekaterina.

"Sister, has the case for tomorrow been moved to today? I've never seen you this nervous," Ivan asked.

"Yes it has," Katyusha said quietly, sitting back down.

"What is this case about?" Alfred asked.

"Just the usual," Katyusha answered. "Rape or murder, no one was really sure."

"Heh, well that is usual. When is someone not getting raped or murdered?" Alfred joked.

Ivan looked at him with an almost disappointed look, but it still held its usual bemused look. "Sister, would you like any help?" He asked eyes still locked on Alfred.

"No, I think I'm finished. I must go now. Goodbye," Katyusha said, with a small smile.

"So soon?" Ivan asked, brows furrowing.

"Yes," The Ukrainian replied as she began to put away some papers into her bag.

"Goodbye then. Is it okay if we stay awhile longer?" Ivan asked.

"It's fine Vanya. Be careful," Katyusha said, pecking Ivan's cheek.

"Bye Katyusha, it was nice meeting you," Alfred murmured. Katyusha pecked his cheek before leaving through the open garage door, closing it as she went.

Ivan laughed whole-heartedly at the blushing American. Alfred ran over to Ivan and threw his arms around Ivan's neck. Ivan chuckled, wrapping his arms around the American's waist tightly and kissed Alfred's head. Alfred looked up and smashed his lips against Ivan's. It wasn't a sweet kiss, but one filled with want, need, and lust. Ivan broke the kiss after awhile, both panting slightly.

"What was that?" Ivan asked after he caught his breath.

"A kiss," Alfred replied.

Ivan laughed again and ruffled Alfred's dirty blond hair. Alfred joined in with the laughter. Ivan's violet eyes turned dark and his laughter stopped as he stared at the floor. Alfred looked around him and saw what looked like an old letter that was addressed to Ivan.

"Pick it up Alfred. Go ahead," Ivan said. His grip loosened ever so slightly. It was just enough to allow the dirty blond to pick up the old yellow envelope.

Alfred turned it around in his hands several times. It was so old. Some of the writing had faded but he could still make out the beautiful calligraphy. _"To my dearest Ivan,"_ Alfred began as he opened the letter, finally releasing it from the confines of the envelope.

Alfred saw Ivan swallow roughly. "Go on," The Russian commanded.

"_It has come to my attention that you will be leaving Russia soon. I give you my blessings and hope to see you again soon. I have something to tell you though. Maybe this will keep you from leaving me. I am with child, my love,"_ Alfred read aloud.

"Before you ask, I was engaged a very long time ago. Back during imperial Russia, it was a political marriage, but we didn't think of it that way. It was a nice engagement with the person I was with. I w-would rather not talk about it," Ivan explained, voice cracking.

"_See what I mean? I pray you are not angered with me Ivan. Please come visit me after you get this letter. But that one man, at the field the day after we became engaged, who was he? And what was he talking about? You always hide things from me. Why is that? Are you afraid I will no longer love you? I will always love you Ivan. Forever. Yours truly, Yao."_

Alfred stared in shock at the name. "You were engaged to a boy? A Chinese boy?" He screamed.

Ivan clamped a large hand over Alfred's mouth. "Yes I was. But Yao does not remember me, which in my opinion is good. I can live my life in peace without him. You have to understand my reasoning," Ivan said, removing his hand from Alfred's mouth.

"But he was pregnant with your child! Why can't you understand that Ivan? _Your child!_ Why do you constantly push me away from doing things together? Why do you keep things from me…?" Alfred asked, tears pooling in his eyes.

Ivan brushed away a few tears that had fallen from the American's eyes. "It is to keep you safe. It was to keep Yao safe. I want to keep everyone that is special to me safe. Especially you, my lamb," Ivan said. His voice was quiet and soothing to Alfred.

"I want to know. I want to be safe with knowing about your life, Ivan. I love you. I want you to know that-that, I'll always be there," Alfred whispered, laying his head on Ivan's shoulder.

"I love you too. If you really love me, you'll forget about wanting to know about my life. It will be known soon enough anyway," Ivan whispered back, gently pulling Alfred closer.

"Can you take me home please? I need some sleep before an operation on my head," Alfred asked after several minutes of hugging.

"Of course, my lamb. What is the operation about?" The Russian asked.

"I'm going to get my memories back, Ivan. I'll finally remember everything…"

Ivan nodded and scooped Alfred into his arms. The American didn't protest as the Russian carried him over to his car. Alfred opened the door and Ivan pulled it open the rest of the way. Setting Alfred in carefully, he kissed his forehead. Alfred smiled at him and buckled himself in as Ivan closed the door.

~•~

Alfred was being shaken awake gently. His eyes fluttered open to see Ivan's violet eyes staring at him.

"Carry me?" Alfred pleaded, his arms open.

Ivan laughed lightly and picked up the blond American boy, grabbing the keys to the house out of Alfred's back pocket as he lifted him up. He opened the front door to Alfred's home and carried him to the couch, laying him down. He grabbed the blanket that was draped over the couch and laid it over the blond. He removed his shoes and set his glassed on the coffee tabled and laid a pillow under his head. A cough made Ivan whirl around in surprise, eyes narrowed in a dangerous fashion.

"Hello Ivan. Why aren't you two at school?" Francis asked. His hand held a wine glass filled with human blood.

"We ditched. I wanted him to meet Katyusha, Francis. Is that so wrong?" Ivan said. The Russian began to fiddle with his sleeve out of nervousness.

"Did he find out…?" Francis asked cautiously, pouring another glass of blood and offering it to the Russian.

Ivan accepted the glass and nodded," Da, but I can't tell him. It's the fact that, I am afraid of my past."

"Are you afraid Yao will remember somehow? I thought those seals were the strongest in the world," Francis commented.

"Yes but you didn't have to break the promise of a life time. I nearly killed him. I killed our baby girl…" Ivan trailed off, his eyes hazy with memory.

"A baby? When did the two of you have a baby? How come I didn't know that?" Francis questioned.

Ivan took a sip from the wine glass, grimacing at the taste. "I try not to remember her. She brings back bad memories of my human life," Ivan said. He rested his back against one of the walls, before sinking to the floor.

Francis sank to the floor next to the Russian. "I don't like going to plays at the theatre anymore. Do you know why?"

Ivan shook his head, "No. Why don't you go anymore?"

"I was killed in the theatre. I came from a rich family but I was the only one who enjoyed the theatre. I fantasized about being up on that stage. One night, when at the theatre, I was strangled. And the funny thing was, was that the play they were performing was the _Phantom of the Opera_," Francis whispered.

"Well that's ironic, Francis," Ivan laughed.

"How come you never talk to Antonio or _moi_ anymore? We miss you Ivan, especially Antonio," Francis asked, his voice barely above the rumble from outside.

"Like Antonio wants to talk to me. I was horrible to him. I can hardly remember the good memories in our relationship. It kills me to think about them," Ivan said sadly.

Francis nodded slowly, twirling the now empty wine glass in his fingers, the steady beat of rain made the wheels in his head spin. "Funny isn't it? How we can remember the bad times but hardly remember the good times? We can remember our death but not our childhood? Strange…" Francis said in a thoughtful tone.

Ivan raised an eyebrow at the thoughtful Frenchman. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it when Francis began to speak again.

"-but what I find most intriguing is that, my good memories are not gone, just out of reach, it seems. Every good memory from the time I became a vampire, I can see, just not those of before my time to die came."

Ivan stared at Francis. The Frenchman looked so far away, and fragile. Ivan reached out a hand and rested it on the Frenchman's shoulder. Francis turned to look at him, a pained sadness in his ocean eyes. "Francis, I know."

The lump of limbs on the couch shifted and Ivan stood up quickly. Alfred opened his eyes sleepily and looked bleary-eyed at Francis. "Papa, can I have some water?" He asked.

"Of course _mon fils_, of course."

Francis left the room to fetch the requested water. Ivan came and sat down next to the American. Alfred looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you still here?" He asked, resting his left hand on Ivan's cheek and stroking it.

Ivan leaned into the touch, eyes closing. "I don't know. I just couldn't you leave you, my lamb. I will protect you."

Francis coughed again and Alfred turned his gaze towards his father figure. "Here's your water, Alfred. Ivan, when you finish that, please stay. I think Arthur will be back soon," Francis said.

Ivan nodded and drained the half-empty glass, handing back to the Frenchman. Francis left to his room, leaving the couple alone. "Please, rest, my lamb," Ivan murmured.

Alfred's eyes fluttered closed as Ivan lay down next to him, the world going black.

•••

Knitez October 26

Matthew watched the ripples in the pond as the rain fell heavily. He was soaked to the bone, but he didn't notice it. His head ached. His entire body was on fire. Matthew rubbed at his throbbing temples in an attempt to make the pain end. _'Damn him,' _He growled inwardly, clutching the iron cross around his hand. He picked up a pebble and tossed it across the water in his frustration. A hand rested on his shoulder making him jump back.

"Careful Matthew," Mathias said. The Dane wiped something away from the Canadian's face. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm crying? Funny, I didn't realize it," Matthew muttered.

"How do you not realize your crying?" Mathias asked.

"You should go back inside. You'll catch a cold, _mon prince_," Matthew said.

"Doesn't matter in the least to me, Matthew," Mathias said. "We should both go back inside." Mathias offered a hand to the blond Canadian. When Matthew didn't take it, the Dane grew confused. "What's the matter, Matt?"

"Why do they do what they did? I beginning to believe Gilbert doesn't love me," Matthew whispered voice barely audible.

"Roderich and Gilbert used to be in love. We all thought they had lingering feelings for one another. Or rather Roderich has lingering feelings for Gilbert. But Gilbert is completely and undoubtedly in love with you, Matthew," Mathias said.

Matthew nodded his head. He began to shiver and Mathias pulled the smaller boy into a hug. "Don't worry about it Matt. You've got Gilbert under your strange Canadian charm, which he loves immensely. Listen to me," Mathias said. "Don't let anyone else tell you different."

Matthew nodded into the Dane's chest. "Let's go inside, please." Mathias led the way back, his hand on the small of Matthew's back. The door opened before they even reached it, to reveal Ludwig looking for them.

"Hey Ludwig," Mathias greeted.

Ludwig nodded and handed the two other blonds each a towel which they took with great thanks. They entered the house with Ludwig following closely behind them. Gilbert ran out of one of the many doors, pouncing on an unexpected Canadian. Astrid followed after the Prussian, being far calmer that said man. She softly kissed Mathias' cheek, which he returned with a peck to the Greenlander's lips.

"Rod's super duper sorry for his unawesome ways, Birdie," Gilbert said.

"It's fine, really, it is Gil," Matthew said calmly, wrapping his arms around the Prussian's neck. Gilbert pecked his lips.

"_Ich liebe dich so sehr,"_ Gilbert whispered in the Canadian's ear.

"_Je sais, Je t'aime trop,"_ Matthew replied.

The other three in the room departed leaving the couple on the floor alone. They kissed until they were dizzy with want.

"Let's go to bed, hnn?" Gilbert suggested.

"Let's," Matthew replied, pecking Gilbert's eyelids.

~•~

"So, what happened?" Astrid asked, as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"_Hm? Intet kærlighed_," Mathias lied.

"Don't lie to me _kære," _The Greenlander growled.

"I just comforted him, that's all," Mathias reassured her.

"Comforted him, how Mathias?"

"Reassured him that Gilbert was still in love with him," The Dane said. "He wasn't sure if our Prussian friend actually loved him."

Astrid laughed. "Ah Matthew, so worried that the man of your dreams would not love you any longer," She said to herself.

Mathias raised his eyebrows. "Now, now, don't talk to yourself 'cause you're upset about what happened, _kære_. I know you're jealous no matter how hard you try to hide it. I know you want to see _him_ but there is a time and a place and you know that," Mathias scowled.

Astrid rolled her violet eyes. "No I don't want to see Dominic. I want to spend time with you but you keep chasing after that American boy. You know as well as I that he's in love with Ivan," Astrid scoffed.

Mathias averted his ice blue eyes from his fiancée, "I can't help it, Astrid. I love you but I love him too."

"Who do you love more?" Astrid asked, tears in her eyes.

"You, Astrid. It's always been you. Forever I will love you," Mathias said.

Astrid felt the tears slide down her pale cheeks. Mathias kissed them away. Astrid was pushed onto the bed by Mathias who climbed on top of her. The Dane rid himself of his dress shirt all the while kissing his beloved.

"Are you sure? Or are you just trying to prove to me that you actually love me?" Astrid asked, as her own shirt was removed.

"I'm sure. _Jeg elsker dig, min elskede_," Mathias reassured her.

* * *

**Translations**

**_Я люблю тебя больше__, чем__ничего - I love you more than anything - Russian_**

**_нет - No- Russian_**

**_moi - me - French_**

**_mon fils - my son - French_**

**___Ich liebe dich so sehr - I love you so much - German_**

**___Je sais, Je t'aime trop - I know, I love you too - French_**

**_Hm__?__Intet__kærlighed - Hm? Nothing love - Danish_**

**___kære - dear- Danish_  
**

**_Jeg elsker dig, min elskede - I love you, my darling - Danish_**

**_Argh I was sick yesterday and had a headache on Christmas. I wanted this done before Christmas but sadly it did not happen. I hadn't even planned the last part of this chapter beforehand. _**

**_Please review :)_**


	7. Memories

_**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**_

__

* * *

"_Insolent fool, you are no longer my son" His father grunted, clutching his bleeding chest._

_Ivan's eyes widened, "You are not my father." He drove the knife into his father's gut, killing him instantly._

Ivan's eyes snapped open. Alfred nuzzled closer to him.

"So you're awake," A Briton commented as he sipped his tea.

"Arthur," Ivan greeted. "How have you been?"

"As fine as I ever will be. Wake him up, would you?" Arthur commanded.

Ivan shook Alfred out of his sleep. The American looked at the Russian bleary-eyed. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing is wrong, you should just get up," Ivan said.

Alfred nodded and rubbed at his eyes. "Is Arthur here yet?"

"Right here lad. Antonio is in the kitchen with your father. They're supposedly making you dinner, at least, that's what they told me," Arthur grunted.

Ivan growled at the mention of the Spaniard, releasing Alfred and stalking to the kitchen. He came out a few minutes later dragging a yelling Antonio.

"Release me at once!" Antonio yelped as he was dragged across the white carpet.

Ivan threw Antonio against the wall. "Happy now?" Ivan asked a dangerous gleam in his violet eyes. Antonio gulped and flattened himself against the wall.

"See Alfred? See what I meant yesterday? He's a monster! _Dios mío__, ten piedad__de__Alfred_," Antonio yelped as Ivan gripped his neck.

"Ivan quit it!" Alfred screamed.

Ivan dropped Antonio, eyes softening. "Antonio, I'm sorry. For everything…" Ivan apologized.

"Forget it. I know you don't regret it anyhow, you asshole. Just leave me alone and I'll leave you alone," Antonio growled.

Ivan took several steps back. "If you want, we could take it outside and settle our differences there. How about that?" Ivan suggested.

"There will be now fighting tonight, you two," Francis muttered. "We have plans."

"Alfred, just lay on the couch. It shouldn't take that long. I've realized that it won't take as long as we had expected," Arthur said.

"O-okay," Alfred said, lying back down on the couch.

"Drink this," Arthur said, offering a glass of clear liquid.

"What is it?" Alfred asked, sniffing it suspiciously.

"It will numb the pain, lad. Drink it," Arthur commanded. Alfred lifted the glass to his lips, drinking the liquid till there was no drop left. He grimaced at the taste but finished it none the less.

"These memories will be briefly shown. It may seem longer but it will only take a few seconds. Ivan I need you to keep him still. Can I trust you to do that?" Arthur explained.

Ivan nodded and held Alfred's head in his hands, giving him a quick kiss to his temple. Alfred smiled as a vile was emptied into a tea cup. "This will hurt some but with the elixir that I gave you, the pain will not be there in the rest of the injections," Arthur said.

Alfred nodded the best he could. Arthur pulled out a wand and tapped the memory in the cup to Alfred's temple. The American flinched as the wand hit his head. Pain erupted in his skull as a memory was shoved in and another pulled out at the same time.

_Matthew spun me around in his arms. My mother Emily Jones laughed at us, her laughter like wedding bells while my father, Fitzgerald Jones smiled at us all. "I love you big brother!" I giggled. He laughed at me and kissed my forehead. _

_~•~_

"Shit!" Alfred screamed. "It hurts, it hurts damn it!"

"_Mama? Why are you hitting Daddy?" I asked. "Mama where are you going? Why are you leaving me and Mattie? Don't you love us?" Emily looked at her son with sympathy. "Mama!"_

"Stop it Arthur, stop it now! I can't… Can't stand-" Alfred whimpered.

~•~

"_Emily! You came back! I thought you had left me forever, my love!" Fitzgerald said. Emily kissed him. _

"_Mama? Is that you, mama? Is it really you? Are you here to stay with us?" I asked. _

"_Yes my beautiful son, yes I'm here to stay with you," Emily replied. _

"_Mére?" Matthew asked._

"_Oh Matthew, my eldest, I've missed you so much!" Emily whispered._

"_Stay away from me! Just stay the hell away!" Matthew screamed._

"Make it stop Ivan, please make it stop! For Christ's sakes make him stop!" Alfred yelled, eyes tearing.

~•~

""_Mattie, I'm scared!" I wailed. _

"_Quiet Al, they'll hear us," Matthew shushed me. I let out a whimper but fell silent. Heavy boots hit the floor boards making us jump in surprise. I buried my face into my older brother's chest and wept quietly. The door to the room burst open and a tall man with silver blond and red eyes smiled at the brothers. Matt gasped and held me brother tighter to his chest. _

"_Don't worry," the man said, "I don't intend on killing you or your brother. Actually I intend on taking you far away from this place." _

_Another figure appeared next to the red-eyed one. He had wavy blond hair that touched his shoulders and ocean blue eyes. _

"_The oldest is Mathieu Williams, seventeen years of age and the younger is Alfred Fitzgerald Jones, who by my guess is ten," The other explained. _

"_That's a cute name for a cute seventeen year old. Mind if I call you Matt?" Matthew glared at the silver headed man, who just chuckled lightly. _

"_This is Francis and I'm Gilbert," Gilbert said gesturing with his right hand who was who. I sniffed and turned my head slightly to look at the duo standing in the doorway. Francis smiled at me, kindly of course. _

"_Mon ami, nous devrions être de retour bientôt à la maison," Francis __said__, pointing towards the window. _

"_Whatever. Right now, is a negotiating period. Now if you don't mind Alfred I would like to speak with your older brother alone. Francis will make you something to eat while you wait for us to finish. How does that sound?" Gilbert said, smirking._

_I looked up at my brother, who just continued to glare at Gilbert. Shrugging my shoulders, I leapt off the bed and ran over to Francis. Francis picked up me and strolled out of the room._

"There all done," Arthur said. Three hours of pain but it felt like years to the American.

"Is it really?" Alfred whimpered.

Arthur nodded. Ivan let go of Alfred's head, giving the tip of his nose a little peck. Francis sat on the floor with Antonio's head in his lap. They talked to one another in Spanish, no one understanding what they were talking about.

"Alright frog, I'm leaving," Arthur announced.

"Fine, just don't forget about what I said," Francis said.

"I will be taking my leave as well," Ivan said.

"Don't leave," Alfred pleaded.

"I have too, I am sorry."

Alfred grip on Ivan's sleeve loosened and Ivan left. "Why do you always leave me?" He whispered to himself.

"He leaves everyone Alfred. At one time or another, he never stays. Get used to it," Antonio growled.

"Hmm, fine."

"_Vous devriez__aller__au lit__Alfre__d._ You need your rest," Francis said.

"Right, night then," Alfred said, rising from the couch and heading to his bedroom.

"_Voy a__echarlo de menos__.__No__va a__ser__un ser humano__ antes__,"_ Antonio murmured.

"_Tienes razón__, __no __se__...__"_

_

* * *

_

**_Translations_**

**_M__ére? - Mother? - French_**

**_____Vous devriez__aller__au lit__Alfre__d - You should go to bed Alfred - French_**

_****__Voy a__echarlo de menos__.__No__va a__ser__un ser humano__más__pronto - I'm going to miss him. He will not be a human being soon - Spanish_

_****____Tienes razón__, __no __se__... - _You're right, he won't... - Spanish

_****__Woot! Two chapters in one day! Yay celebration! Going for three (totally doubt it though)._


	8. His Fault, His Accident, His World

_**October 27 2:48a.m**_

_**Disclaimer - I own nothing but Astrid**_

_**

* * *

**_

A low rumble in the sky made Alfred's eyes snap open. Memories of the day before flooded his mind. His head throbbed with the upcoming headache. Getting slowly out of bed, Alfred grabbed his glasses and put them on as he headed to the kitchen. It was dark in the house which made it all the more eerie. He crossed the kitchen floor to the cabinet with the pain killers. Taking a few Advil out of its bottle, Alfred poured himself a glass of cold milk and threw the pills into his mouth, washing down the medication with a gulp of milk. Draining the glass, Alfred flipped on the light to the kitchen, the darkness finally getting the better of him.

The American turned back to the fridge only to gasp at the sight of a black portal. It was surrounded by a blue aura. "It's like the same as the one the other day," He whispered to himself, pushing his hand through it. He got closer and walked through it. He looked around only to see it filled with white. "Well this is strange. I wonder why I didn't turn blue like the first time." He continued walking forward, where he was met with a second portal, which he gladly walked through. He was curious. What's the worst thing that could happen?

The American looked at his surroundings. Dark trees loomed over the cobblestone street, like the kind you would see in any monster movie. Creatures passed him, glaring at him, some even stopping to stare at the blond. As he walked down the road, it seemed like he was seeing people looked very familiar. He rounded a corner and was met face-to-face with the demon of the realm, _Madame Scandinavia._

_**~•~**_

"A human got in," Astrid gasped, ripping herself away from Mathias' arms.

"What do you mean a human got in? There's no way someone got in Sori," Mathias whispered huskily in her ear as he pulled her back down.

Astrid flinched at the use of her birth name. "I'm serious Mathias. There's a human here and I think your mother's found him," Astrid muttered.

"What's the flesh's name?" Mathias asked, sleep still present in his voice.

"It's Jones, you dolt."

Mathias shot her and incredulous look. His mind whirled as he thought of what he should do. "Come on, let's go find him."

"I knew you would say that," Astrid said with a small smile. Mathias rolled his eyes as they quickly got dressed and ran out of Roderich's house to find Alfred.

_**~•~**_

Alfred gulped as he walked into someone. "Ah, sorry wasn't paying attention!" He quickly apologized as he rose from the ground.

"Don't worry about it. Why don't you come with me? I shall give you something to eat," Madame Scandinavia offered. Alfred nodded eagerly and followed the woman to her home.

"Shit he was just here! Where the he- damn it!" Astrid exclaimed.

"My mother was here, quick we need to get to the mansion," Mathias ordered.

Matthew and Gilbert ran after the two older blonds still half-asleep as they ran. They reached the mansion in several minutes, all lightly panting.

"We should've brought Ludwig, we could have ridden him," Gilbert grunted. Matthew and Astrid turned pink at the sudden hidden innuendo.

"Not going to mention the fa- Never mind," Mathias said. "I know I'm going to regret this but, I'm forfeiting. She wins. _For now at least_," He added silently.

"What? We're giving up?" The others said simultaneously.

Mathias gave a heavy sigh, "I'm bound by the rules of prince anyway. Astrid's bound by similar rules, even the rest of my family. But Matt, Gil, you guys could be in charge of this rebellion. It would just be like the old times, right Gilbert?"

Gilbert smirked, "I'll take you up on that offer, Math." Mathias nodded and reached for the door handle. Astrid brought her hands to her eyes, muttering something before grabbing the Dane's hand as it rested on the handle. Mathias closed his eyes, and then opened them as he and Astrid pulled open the oak doors.

"Mother? Are you here? I need to talk to you," Mathias called out.

"Son, welcome home. I hope you are here to at least tell me you're not going to give up," Scandinavia said appearing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Actually yes, I'm here to tell you that. I know that there is a human here as well," Mathias mumbled pursing his lips.

"Ms. Scandinavia, where is the human?" Astrid asked, sniffing the air.

"In the kitchen dear. He is very lucky he ran into me and your mother," Scandinavia laughed. Astrid's eyes narrowed as she pushed past the Ancient into the kitchen. Mathias raised a blond eyebrow as his mother motioned for him to follow her.

"Hey Alfred," Astrid greeted.

The American looked up at the girl, a string of cheese hanging out of his mouth. "Whot's op Ashtred?" He asked through a mouthful of food.

"Swallow your food before you talk please, idiot. This is exactly why I hate people," Astrid growled wiping away half-eaten food from off the table.

"And you shouldn't throw food on the floor either," Someone scolded.

"Vash! Don't sneak up on people like that! Ugh," Astrid yelled. Vash rubbed at his temples in annoyance.

"So you're Vash? Huh thought you would be a little taller," Alfred commented. Astrid sent him a warning look but it came too late.

"Who are you calling short? I'll blow you into a million pieces you bloody American!" Vash screamed pulling out a shotgun.

"Vash. Stop it," Mathias demanded resting his hand on the Swiss' shoulder. Vash whipped his head around to see a somber Dane.

"You okay?" Alfred asked.

"Surprised to see you Jones. Yeah I'll be fine don't worry about it. But you need to get home," Mathias replied.

"And if I don't want too?" Alfred asked, eyes narrowing.

"I'll make you. I'll make your life a living hell like mine! You don't know what I go through day by day to make sure you are safe Jones," Mathias growled. Astrid grabbed Vash's arm and pulled him out of the room giving the two other blonds their space.

"Make sure I'm _safe_? Ha, I hardly believe that you asshole," Alfred scoffed.

Mathias grabbed the American and threw him against the wall. Alfred's eyes widened and the Dane leaned over him and whispered huskily in his ear, "I try everyday to keep myselffrom _killing you_. You don't know what I go through to make sure you keep on living."

Alfred shivered and his knees went weak. He slowly slid to the floor. Mathias kneeled in front of him, cupping his left cheek. "I still don't believe you. I never will believe you," Alfred spat.

"But you'd believe Ivan if he told you this, wouldn't you? He does nothing but lie to you Alfred. Only few things that come out of his mouth are the goddamn truth," Mathias said darkly.

Alfred's sky blue eyes narrowed slightly as he glared at Mathias. The Dane seemed unaffected as he dropped his hand to the American's shoulder. Alfred let out a sigh, "I want to believe you but I can't. It goes against everything I stand for. I don't trust vampires and I definitely don't believe them, -not including Francis-, Mathias."

"Ivan's a vampire and yet you believe him?"

"No I don't. Happy now aren't you?" Alfred grumbled.

Mathias pursed his lips as his hand wandered back to Alfred's cheek, gently stroking it, his thumb subconsciously rubbing against the American's lips. "Hmm, I won't be until you let me kiss you."

Alfred scooted back the best he could to avoid Mathias. The Dane smirked and leaned in, gently pressing his cold lips to the American's hotter ones. Alfred melted into the simple kiss, craving more as Mathias pulled away. Alfred grabbed onto him, head falling to look at the ground as he contemplated.

"Alfred?" Mathias asked.

He looked up and pushed a kiss to Mathias' lips. Mathias kissed back eagerly, pulling the blond teen flush against his chest. Their tongues battled for dominance, Alfred giving up and letting Mathias win. Alfred pulled away gasping for air.

"Damn you," He murmured, hugging the Dane.

"Sorry, Alfred. I just, I love you," Mathias whispered.

Alfred didn't reply. He nuzzled his nose against Mathias' neck and inhaled Mathias' cologne. "Don't worry about it," He sighed.

Mathias flinched at the hot breath of the American boy. He let go of Alfred. "Sorry but you have to leave. I wish you could stay to meet your brother but that will have to wait," The Dane apologized.

"It's fine. Um is Ivan still in love with Yao?" Alfred asked standing up.

Mathias sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah he still loves him. I'm in the same predicament. I love you but I still love Astrid. Life's complicated, even for me Alfred."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "I'm going then. But how do I leave?"

Mathias flicked his wrist and a portal appeared. "Tell me family I said hi, if you see them. And don't look down just walk straight forward when you go in there," Mathias said pointing to the portal.

"Uh huh, gotcha," Alfred said walking toward the glowing portal. "I'll uh see ya around?"

"Definitely," Mathias called over his shoulder as he walked away. Alfred gulped and walked through the portal. Mathias sighed as he sensed the American disappear. Walking back into the kitchen the Dane closed the portal and rested his head against the wall roughly. "Why the hell did I do that?" He asked to himself.

"Because you love him," Astrid said calmly, popping out of nowhere and sitting on the table. Mathias laughed and kissed Astrid's cheek letting his lips linger before she pushed him away. "So, I guess we aren't together, hmm?"

"I never said that," Mathias grumbled. Astrid scoffed and touched her abdomen.

"Do you think I could bear children?"

"No," Came the gruff reply of Vash.

"And why not?" Astrid growled.

"It's almost impossible for the women here to bear children, especially female vampires. Only female werewolves can have children," He stated rummaging through the refrigerator.

Astrid looked annoyed at that reply and left the kitchen. Mathias rolled his eyes and looked at the werewolf doctor. Vash was putting together a sandwich for himself and Mathias was tempted to ask something... Too bad his mouth never listens to his brain.

"Hey Vash," He began. The Swiss man looked at him with a raised eyebrow, setting down his knife and giving Mathias his undivided attention. "If Astrid had done it with a werewolf, would she be able to bear children then?"

Vash tapped his chin, "You know, I've never actually considered that as a possibility, but with werewolves and vampires began total polar opposites, it's likely it would never happen. So no, I do not believe that she could have children, still."

Mathias pursed his lips, contemplating. "How come your still alive and yet your nearly as old as I am?" He finally asked after Vash finished making his sandwich.

Vash motioned for him to follow him to his lab and the Dane did so. He picked through his files, searching for an explanation but finding nothing. He turned back around the Dane who was picking at his fingers, ripping off a hang nail.

"That's probably the only thing I can't answer. I mean, we both did survive many wars, and centuries of bloodshed, but, that doesn't explain why Roderich, Antonio and I are still here. You still being alive is obvious to anyone, but with us, it's hard to explain. I need to research," Vash explained.

Mathias nodded and picked up a vile of purple liquid. "Hey Vash, what's this stuff?" He asked.

"An antidote, don't drink it," Vash huffed, snatching the vile away.

"What's it for?"

"It can turn you back into a human," Vash said. "I don't recommend you drink it, only because you can never become a vampire again. Or that what my research shows..."

Mathias looked at the vile in the Swiss' hand, biting his lip. "I want to be human again," He whispered. Vash didn't say anything but looked at the Dane. Sadness pooled in Mathias' blue eyes. "I want him to know that we can be together, without _this _getting in the way."

* * *

**_This story is nearing its end! Oh my! The beginning of the companion story will soon be up! If not tonight, hopefully tomorrow! Keep a watchful eye fro the next chapter, which will be uploaded tonight at the latest, even the chapter after that if I'm lucky._**

**_Please review!_**


	9. Werewolves: Friends or Foes?

**_Disclaimer - I own nothing._**

**_This chapter has two parts. The next part should be uploaded tomorrow._**

_Dominic's writing_

Alfred's writing

_Thought/Language _

**_

* * *

_**

_**Austin**____**8:24**__**  
**__**October 29 Part I**_

Alfred walked slowly to class. His mind was whirling with questions still unanswered from the previous nights. He stumbled into his seat in Homeroom, resting his head on the desk. His friends had been talking behind his back, Dominic and the other popular kids were beginning to drop hints to his unanswered questions when he walked by.

"Oh Alfred, you're here early."

Alfred snapped his head up from its resting position the desk. "Oh, um yeah. Do you need me to leave Mr. Carter?"

"No son you can stay. I'm just going to run to the copy room. Will you be alright?" Mr. Carter said.

"Nah, I'll be fine..." Alfred trailed off as Mr. Carter left. His head felt heavy and it fell back into his arms, his eyes closing at the contact.

A loud thump made Alfred's eye twitch and the seat in front of him squeaked as someone sat down. He felt an eraser tickle his nose. It scrunched up in displeasure. Alfred lifted his head back up to be met with narrowed olive eyes.

"Dominic," Alfred growled.

Dominic took out a piece of paper and scribbled out a reply. _"Hi Alfred." _He showed it to the American.

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

_'Oh the irony! No, I just tend to say nasty things when I use my mouth.'__  
_  
"Oh..."

_'Do you want answers to your questions?'__  
_  
Alfred raised a blond eyebrow in confusion to the question. The American nodded, "Yeah but how did you know I had questions?" Dominic laughed. Now that Alfred thought about it, the Portuguese student never laughed.

_'Werewolf intuition. I can smell your worry, confusion, and utter lack of distress.'__  
_  
Alfred snorted. "Huh, never thought of it that way. And you can answer those questions of mine?" Alfred didn't trust that kid, not one bit.

_'You don't trust me. I'm appalled Alfred.'__  
_  
"Well your not exactly 'my cup of tea' as a dear friend of my dad's would say."

Dominic laughed again. This time, agreeing with the blond. _'Francis still talks to Arthur? Huh how funny.'__  
_  
"It's not funny! I want to know if you can answer my freaking questions!"

_'Simmer down, idiot. Do you want the teacher to come back? I can answer most of your questions but the others... Well Mathias will have to answer those.'__  
_  
"What's the point in talking to you when I have to read what you're writing down? Hell, why am I even talking to you in the first place?" Alfred asked himself.

_'Then why don't you just write down your questions. It'll be even then.'__  
_  
"Not a bad idea. Gimme the paper."

Dominic handed over the paper, intelligent pale green eyes watching the American's every movement.

"So, why do you have your own world?"

_'Safety reasons. Not every human believes in us, and instead of being shunned here, we can live a normal life there.'__  
_  
"Why aren't you living there?"

Dominic smiled. 'Too many bad memories. Same reason for most of us who leave.'

"Why?"

_'A lot of us have younger family members who aren't necessarily, like us. I unfortunately lost mine, and it is a bad memory. I can't bear to look back on it without blaming myself. Mathias blames himself for everything bad that causes his friends to leave forever.'_ Dominic sighed as he watched Alfred read, thinking on what the American may ask next.

"Huh. Does Mathias really like me?"

_'Yeah, he really likes you. It makes Astrid jealous but I know she doesn't really care.'__  
_  
Alfred chuckled, before scribbling down another question. "How does it feel to be a werewolf?"

_'Its pretty fun, except when you change the first few times. It really hurts then.'__  
_  
"Oh... Are we bonding?"

_'Isn't it easier to write things down then to say it? I find it rather soothing, and yes we are bonding :).'_

"Ah fuck. Damn I didn't even think I would ever actually sit down and have a written out conversation with you without the cursing, or violence."

_'Paper is patient.'__  
_  
"No kidding. Maybe we should try actually talking with each other."

_'I'd like that Alfred. Why don't you sit with us at lunch? I'll let the guys know.'__  
_  
"Okay. How will you let them know though? You don't have class with any of them until after lunch."

_'Werewolf telepathy. It's really weird.'__  
_  
Alfred rolled his eyes and watched Dominic close his eyes in concentration. The Portuguese man rubbed at his temples a few minutes later.

"What happened?"

_'They're just really loud in the morning.'__  
_~•~

Alfred searched the cafeteria with Martin by his side. The Argentinean didn't look in the least bit happy and people were staring. Tobias snapped his fingers and caught everyone's attention, allowing the two to slip away to Dominic.

Dominic had his eyes closed again when Alfred and Martin reached the table by the window. Julio sat next to nibbling on a piece of pepperoni from the cafeteria's pizza. Martin sat down next the Bolivian and Alfred took the empty seat next to Dominic.

The Brazilian let out a frustrated groan and opened his eyes. "Damn Vash," He muttered.

"Who?"

"Just our doctor, er well, Mathias' doctor who is one of us werewolves," Dominic explained.

Alfred sighed, "I have another question." Dominic nodded. "What's going on Sunday night? I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

Martin stopped chewing his apple, Julio bit his lip and Dominic smirked. "That is one of the questions I can't answer. Astrid's mom is the reason we can't go home and Mathias can't come to school. Vash said he got an antidote, so maybe, Mathias will get to be a human again," Dominic said.

Alfred gaped. _'No way, there is just no way could he ever be human again...!'_ "Wait, won't he be all old and wrinkly?"

Martin burst out laughing. "Nah, Vash was talking to me about it, and he said that it will show the age you were turned at. We all look a little older than we were when we got changed. But it's only a little."

Dominic nodded in agreement, "Any other idiotic questions like the last one?"

"How would someone kill you? 'Cause in movies, the thing is-"

"Vampires are killed by sunlight and werewolves are killed by silver bullets, yada yada yada..." A new voice chuckled finished for Alfred.

"_Manuel! Oh mi amor, ¿cuándo la recupero? Oh mi corazón, mi tesoro, mi amor, te he extrañado!_" Martin exclaimed, jumping from his seat and wrapping his arms around the Chilean.

"Just never mind those two Alfred, but we can't be killed by that stuff. It's just a myth," Julio said, interrupting the two that were embracing.

"Aw fuck you Julio. You're just jealous 'cause no one loves you," Martin sneered. Alfred watched Manuel room his brown eyes and pull Martin's arms off him while Dominic just laid a comforting hand on the Bolivian's shoulder.

"He doesn't mean it Julio. I'm sure Miguel will be happy to see you when or if you ever go back home," Manuel reassured the other. He sniffled and curled into a ball. "Did I say something?" Manuel asked Dominic.

"No, he'll be okay. Just try not to mention Miguel around him, gets him upset or something," Dominic said nonchalant.

The bell rang and the group dispersed. Manuel left with Dominic, who said he needed to find Antonio. Martin just rolled his eyes and went to his next class with Julio trailing behind him sadly. Alfred watched the quartet of Hispanics leave, before finding Feliciano and heading to their English class.

"Now, what is Shakespeare trying to tell us when Romeo and Juliet finally die?" Mrs. Greene asked.

Alfred raised his hand. "He's trying to show that despite the fact that they're from rival houses, they still fell in love...?"

"But why? Why did he want them to fall in love? Feliciano?"

"So they can bring happiness, ve~?" Feliciano asked

Mrs. Greene set down her book, "But what did he really want them to bring to Verona? Um, Yao?"

"He wants them to bring peace and end the rein of both Montague and Capulet forever...?" Yao said.

"Yes! Thank you! Kudos to those who tried to answer. That actually surprises me though, Mr. Jones. I thought you always waited for the answer to be given," Mrs. Greene said.

Alfred shrugged, "People change I guess."

"And you're right. People can change but they can only change themselves, they can't change others. Now, since I love watching you suffer, I want you to write me a one page essay telling me who you would die for. It also has to be about how you fell for this person, even if there family, tell me why you love them," Mrs. Greene said. Groans erupted from her class and she smiled. Her eyes watched Alfred lifelessly take out a sheet of paper and begin.

Alfred sighed as he began his paper. His pen glided across the lined paper. He stopped writing abruptly and stared in horror at what he had put down, reading it over.

'If I ever died for someone, it would be someone close to me. I have to be a hero for someone, even if I didn't know the person. My brother died for me, he is my hero. But I wanted to die, alone some time ago, secretly hoping someone would find me, and die with me... Because then I'll know I was truly loved on earth.  
I know now that, I should never have thought of that way to die. There is someone out there who deeply, truly loves and cares for me, and I believe I've found who that is. I've completely fallen for this creature. I am absolutely disgusted with myself, but I just couldn't help myself. I know he would die for me, and I for him. He's been infatuated with me for so long, and I hated him immensely. But I just couldn't help myself when I fell for his charm.  
His looks captivated me my sophomore year at his school. He was a junior; he was so much older than me. I acted like I wanted nothing to do with him, so I started going out, with anyone who wanted too. I watched his jealously grow through two years of watching me with Ivan Braginski. Eventually I couldn't hide my feeling for him and would talk about him with my father since the beginning of the school year. His posse would glare at me, and I picked fights with him, ashamed of myself. I couldn't help it. I wanted the feeling of liking him, of loving him, out of my heart. I, not only hurt him, but hurt myself.'

Alfred was about to crumple up the paper when a hand stopped him. He looked up to see Mrs. Greene with a small fragile smile.

"Don't, I like it. You can stop now," Mrs. Greene whispered.

"But it's not complete," Alfred protested.

"It's complete in itself. Just write a closure to the essay and I'll take it." Alfred hesitantly nodded and quickly wrote out a closing paragraph to the paper and handed it to his teacher, who took it and walked back to her desk without another word to the American.

"Hey Alfred!" Martin called. Alfred looked up at the waving Argentinean from his phone. Sighing he got up and pocketed his phone, walking over to Martin.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly, folding his arms over his chest.

"Dominic wants to know if you'll come over to our house later tonight after we finish up the haunted house," Martin said, winking.

"Uh, yeah sure," Alfred said pulling out his phone again. "Lemme just tell my papa."

Martin smiled, "Okay! Meet me in the auditorium after you finish up. I have rehearsal so yeah, just meet me there."

Alfred nodded and texted Francis quickly. After slipping his phone into his backpack, he made his way to the gym, eager to start setting up the haunted house for Sunday.

The air around the blond seemed to lift, and his friend quickly asked him questions. He just shook his head, laughing and grinning, telling them it was a secret.

_**Knitez**____**  
**__**October 29**___

Mathias rolled over onto his back, his brows furrowed in anger and confusion. He closed his eyes and fell into a sleep, too strong for words.

_'Mathias, please don't give up on this,' His mother pleaded._

_'And why shouldn't I?' Mathias asked._

_'Because you'll let her win. I didn't want Luciano to die; I didn't want to close the portal. She made me,' His mother said._

_'I don't believe you.'_

_'Fine don't believe me, but if you give up, God forbid, I won't hesitate to actually cut off all connection to the human world,' Scandinavia warned.__  
_  
Mathias woke up in cold sweat. He fumbled with the sheets that were tangled around his legs. The shower was on, which meant Astrid was here. He combed out his tangled hair with his fingers. He made the bed and scribbled out a note to the Greenlander and left. He had a mission to do, and by all means, he would do it, and get it done properly.

_**Austin**__**  
**__**7:18p.m**___

Alfred sat in the auditorium, watching Martin argue with some other girl. Lovino sat on the edge of the stage sewing a dress, smirking to himself. Alfred sat down in one of the chairs as the scene finished, and Martin came to get his things.

"Alfred, your here! Funny, didn't think you'd be done so early," Martin greeted. His cheeks were flushed red with excitement as he dug for his phone that was in his bag.

"Have fun?" The American asked walking over to Martin's car.

"Yeah! Despite hating everyone there, it's quite fun," Martin said.

"So, where are we going again? Your house right?"

"Not my house. We're going to Antonio's house, that we live in," Martin said, turning onto a dirt road.

"Why do you live near the woods?" Alfred asked.

"I really hope you can figure that out yourself..." Martin muttered.

Alfred gazed out the window at the blur of green trees. A river ran through the tall grass falling under a trail that led straight into the woods. Alfred inclined his head back to look at the trail again. It had been beaten down and was flat and smooth like cement. It was almost like someone or something ran on it on a daily basis. Martin sighed as he spotted a white car on the side of the road next to a large brick house.

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked.

"Nothing, that car is in my way. I can't put my baby in the garage."

Alfred pursed his lips as Martin parked on the side of the road. "So this is where Antonio lives?" The blond American asked.

"Yeah but its mainly taken care of by Dominic and me. Antonio doesn't really take care of it, which means it's basically owned by Dominic now," Martin explained getting out.

Alfred got out as well, staring at the two story home. The first floor was brick, and the second was wood. A garage attachment was also brick and peaked out from the right side. "How many bedroom and bathrooms does this thing have?" Alfred asked.

Martin clicked his tongue smiling, "It has four bedrooms on the first floor, with two bathrooms. A kitchen and living room to go with those four, three more bedrooms, a loft, one bathroom, and a family room on the second floor. This was built in like the 1800s; it was basically back then, a slave house. The garage was added in the 1920s before the Great Depression. Blah blah blah."

"Jesus Christ! How the hell do you afford this thing?" Alfred yelled.

Martin shrugged as he unlocked the front door and the duo stepped inside. Alfred's eyes widened and Martin shut the door. Dominic sat on the couch, shuffling a deck of cards. Other people sat around him, all on the floor around a coffee table.

"Martin!" Some girls screamed tackling the green eyed Argentinean.

"Oi, off the kid!" Dominic shouted. The girls let go of Martin and scurried back to their seats.

"Thanks," Martin said, as Alfred helped him up. "Everyone, this is Alfred Jones. He's a new friend of ours, okay?" Martin explained to the loud werewolves around the coffee table.

"Yes sir," They shouted in unison.

"Martin, show Alfred the little thing Manuel found," Dominic said.

"What thing?" Martin asked.

"Oh, that's right, you haven't seen it... Manuel show them," Dominic said, passing out the deck to the noisy werewolves. Manuel got up from his spot and motioned for the two blinds to follow him. They glanced at one another before shrugging and following the crow haired male.

Manuel walked down a flight of stairs and into a basement. Alfred followed cautiously with Martin bringing up the rear. Manuel turned on a light above their heads and a little girl in a ball, cowered in fear of the light hissing.

"I found her when travelling through Mexico. She's a vampire and was just left there on the road, the man who changed her gone," Manuel explained. Martin's eyes were wide. "She speaks English."

"And you brought her here?" He asked, voice shaking slightly.

"I had no choice. Antonio will be here later, so he's going to take care of her."

"And she's a v-vampire, isn't she?" Alfred choked out. Manuel nodded, motioning for the little girl to come closer.

"She's very nice. Alfred why don't you try talking to her?" Manuel suggested.

Martin bit his lip. Alfred took a deep breath, "Hi sweetie, what's your name?"

The little girl let a few tears escape her eyes as she answered, "Constance."

"That's such a pretty name, isn't it guys?" Alfred said. Martin and Manuel nodded. "My name is Alfred."

"You smell really good Mr. Alfred," Connie said.

Alfred laughed, "I do? Now I know what attracts Ivan to me. Anyway, where are you parents?"

"Dead."

Alfred gasped, his hands clenching into fists. Manuel looked away and Martin clenched his hair in a fist.

"Do you k-know how they d-died?" Martin swallowed. Constance shook her head.

"Connie, we're gonna get you some help, I promise, okay? Just be a good girl and stay down here okay?" Alfred told her. She nodded and Manuel turned off the light as the two blonds scurried up the stairs.

**_

* * *

_**

**O.o Connie scares me**

**Translation: **

_**Manuel! Oh mi amor, ¿cuándo la recupero? Oh mi corazón, mi tesoro, mi amor, te he extrañado! - **_

**Manuel! Oh my love, when did you get back? Oh my heart, my treasure, my love, I've missed you! - Spanish**

**Yay! Second part should be out tomorrow. Please review!**


	10. Times Running Out

_**Disclaimer - I own nothing.**_

_**Okay! Part II of the last chapter! The next chapter after this will hopefully be up tonight, if not tomorrow along with the first chapter of the companion series. Without further ado, please enjoy this next installment!**_

* * *

_**Austin**_

_**October 29 8:02p.m Part II**_

Alfred sat in the kitchen of Dominic's house, eyes red and puffy. He wiped his eyes again. Dominic watched him silently, and the blond didn't notice.

"You know," Dominic piped up, "These things happen, all the time."

"But sh-she's just a l-little girl!" Alfred screamed.

"I know... My whole entire village was killed by a werewolf raid. How do you think she feels with all her family dead? We want to train her to be with us. But, that might not happen," Dominic said.

Alfred wiped at his eyes again, "It's just not fair for her to be a vampire at the age of like eight!"

"I know," Dominic agreed. "Come on, I want to try something."

Alfred got up and followed the Portuguese boy. Dominic led him outside to see Martin instructing who was going into what car.

"What are we doing?" Alfred asked.

"Just gonna have some fun, Alfred," Dominic grinned. "We want to be ready!"

"So who are these people?" Alfred asked.

"There all like us. The three girls who attacked Martin earlier are all girls he turned back in the day. Their leader is that tall brute over there," Dominic said motioning with his hands.

"Who are the main group in this big werewolf family?" Alfred asked.

"The ones who live here. Martin, Julio, Antonio, Miguel, Vash, Roderich, and Ludwig, Eduard, Ravis, Peter, and I," Dominic said.

"What about Manuel?"

"He's a vampire but he's not one to kill a human," Dominic said. "He looks as old as Eduard who was turned during the Second World War"

"Huh, is Eduard here? He sounds cool," Alfred said.

"No, he won't be here until tomorrow," Dominic said. "If you want you can come over tomorrow."

"Maybe I will."

Dominic laughed again. Alfred chuckled.

"Ya know, you should laugh more often Dominic," Alfred suggested.

"I used to laugh all the time but I can't really do that anymore," Dominic said. "But for you, I'll try." The Portuguese male smiled and Alfred smiled back.

"Oi, lovebirds! Come on we gotta get there in time for the pits to be stocked!" Julio shouted. Dominic brought his left hand up, flipping off the Bolivian. Julio laughed and got in Martin's car.

"Come on then," Dominic called over his shoulder. Alfred followed after the Portuguese male and got in Martin's car, wondering what was about to happen.  
_**~•~**__**  
**__**Knitez**__**  
**__**8:16p.m**__**  
**_  
_Vash sighed and rubbed as his green eyes. He had been at work for more than seventy hours, longer than he was used too. He had nearly overdosed on alcohol and caffeine. His temples throbbed and his throat clenched with the unbearable thirst. Grabbing an empty bottle he walked to the kitchen. He filled it up and took a gulp of water. It did nothing to soothe the pain. He walked back to his room and laid on his bed. Sleep over came the Swiss man, as his greens eyes closed peacefully._

_'Big brother, can you fix my dolly?" Lily asked._

_A younger Vash from the__Victorian era__in__France__glanced down at his little sister. "Of course I can, Lily," Vash promised her._

_"Thank you big brother!" She giggled handing Vash her doll and running to go draw. Vash stared after her before sighing and getting to work.__  
_  
Vash woke up with beads of sweat running down the side of his face. His breath came out in ragged gasps. He stumbled out of his bed and ran to the bathroom. He fell on his knees in front of the toilet and vomited. Suddenly a hand came and rubbed circles on his back in soothing motion. He vomited again and felt a few tears prick in his eyes.

Vash turned his head to see Roderich handing him a towel. He took it with thanks and wiped at his mouth. He leaned against the Austrian, laying his face into hands. Roderich rubbed his back in soothing circles, hands occasionally straying and playing in the Swiss's yellow hair.

"Did you dream about her again?" Roderich asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah," Vash croaked. Roderich handed him a glass of water. The Swiss took it and sipped it slowly.

"Who is she? Do you know?" Roderich asked.

"No, but she knows me. And I know her," Vash said. "She called me big brother."

"What are you going to do? Is this why you haven't been sleeping for days?" Roderich questioned again.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I just had work to do, that's all. I didn't mean to stay up for three days fucking straight," Vash growled.

"Vash, come, let's get back to bed. You especially," Roderich said. Roderich stood up and offered a hand which was taken. Vash lay on his bed, and watched as Roderich lay down beside the Swiss man.

Vash raised a hand and took off Roderich's glasses and placed them on the nightstand. Roderich reached over and flipped off the lamp. Vash closed his eyes sleepily, sleep finally overtaking him.  
_**~•~**_

Mathias looked up from the book he was reading when a loud thump came from upstairs. He heard cursing in French and he chuckled. Gilbert was sipping a glass of red wine next to him, flipping through the channels on the TV.

{... And in other news, a senior from one of the local schools is missing. Her name is Elizaveta Herderavy, age eighteen. She was last seen with two friends heading to a bonfire party. Her two friends turned up dead, with Ms. Elizaveta, missing.}

Gilbert turned the channel again. This time to some child's cartoon. Mathias watched him out of the corner of his eye as Gilbert looked at the TV gravely. Matthew came down, hair in a perfect curl, amethyst eyes shining while a dark red shirt and slacks adorned his body. Gilbert smirked and Mathias just went back to his book.

The front door burst open and Feliks came tumbling in with Ludwig on his heels, almost like a dog following its master. Matthew jumped at the sound and Gilbert fell into a fit of giggles.

"Like oh my God, you wouldn't believe what I found!" Feliks screamed. Ludwig had gone and sat down next to the fireplace warming his hands.

"And what would that be?" Mathias asked.

"I totally like found a way to open the portal!"

Mathias perked up a bit at this. Gilbert snorted and muttered an 'I doubt it.' Matthew just sat down next to Ludwig with an awaiting expression.

"Care to enlighten us, Feliks?" Mathias asked.

"Yes I do! In all honesty, Ludwig really helped me, so he needs to get credit for this," Feliks said.

Gilbert wolf whistled and Ludwig flushed a bright pink. Matthew put a comforting hand on the German's shoulder.

"Anyway, like while he was over at my house since we were totally looking through my spell books, Luddy came across something interesting," Feliks explained, revealing a large leather-bound book. Its yellow pages stuck together as the Polish male opened it. "Now, it has to be done properly to be done correctly. If we want to actually win this, I need your total and complete faith and trust in me," Feliks said, voice completely serious.

"I'm in, I trust you," Gilbert said.

"Me too Feliks," Ludwig announced.

"Totally," Matthew giggled but still as serious as the others.

Everyone turned their gaze to the stare at the Dane. Mathias was staring into the fire, a thoughtful gleam in his blue eyes.

"Feliks, you will always have my upmost faith and I trust you with all my heart," Mathias said a few minutes later, the thoughtful gleam still there. "But, how can I tell if this is true?" He knew completely that it was, he just wanted to see the procedure.

Feliks gave a exasperated sigh, "Here." The blond handed over the open book and Mathias took it gladly.

He flipped through to the next spell, the yellow pages wrinkling with the oil from his fingers. The others watched him, their gaze never leaving his concentrated face. Mathias' lip curved into a smirk to rival Gilbert's as he studied the page.

"This has a side affect doesn't it?" He asked.

Feliks bit his lip then nodded solemnly. "I know you like won't take chances but, please! You have to like just try! Even if it totally doesn't work!" The blond pleaded.

Mathias closed the book. It echoed through the home and rang through everyone's eardrums. "Could we use a ghost?" He asked.

"What did the thing say?" Gilbert asked.

"We have to use like a vampire or something. I think it like said something that not many humans like believe in," Feliks said pulling some of his hair back into a makeshift ponytail. "We can try a ghost but, I don't like know if it'll like work."

"Who would be willing to help us though?" Matthew asked.

"Natalia," Ludwig answered immediately. And all the others could do was nod in agreement, leaving Matthew dumbfounded.  
_**~•~**__**  
**__**Austin**_

_**8:51p.m**_

A large bonfire sat in the middle of five tree trunks. The only sounds came from the crickets and the crackle of the fire. Alfred watched the flames dance among the smoldering pieces of wood. Julio and another girl sat together talking in Spanish. Martin and Manuel sat across from the American, Dominic, and some girl named Cathy.

"Dominic, who's your friend?" Cathy flirted, bashing her eyelashes.

"This is Alfred Jones, he's Francis' adopted kid," Dominic said.

Cathy wrinkled her nose in disgust, "And I thought it was Manuel who smelled."

"Whatever, like your words can hurt me," Alfred snorted. "'S'not Like I haven't been teased for it before."

A shocked cry of pain ran through their ears. Dominic and Manuel shot up at the same time from their seats. Manuel's nostrils had flared and Dominic's hands clenched.

"What's wrong, you guys?" Alfred asked.

"A vampire and one of us, probably Antonio, but it's hard to tell," Manuel growled, watching the woods carefully.

"It's definitely Antonio," Dominic reassured everyone. "The vampire's gone as far as I can tell."

The werewolves breathed a sigh of relief as Dominic sat back down. Manuel still stood, his hands shaking. Martin pulled him back down, cradling the Chilean's head in his chest.

"Who was the vampire? Anyone from your world?" Alfred asked after Manuel had calmed down.

"I think it was Braginski, what do you think Manny?" Dominic said, watching the Chilean.

Manuel nodded, as he threw a log into the bonfire, "Could've been his sister though, but whatever, their gone." He sniffed the air in satisfaction.

"Even the boss?" Someone else asked.

"Yeah, even Antonio's gone," Manuel muttered. "However, there are other pressing matters..."

"Right now, not everyone knows what is going to happen Sunday. I know it's a full moon but, it's a time when we have to come together as one big pack, with the vampires. Alfred, really is used to be around Braginski, so he will serve as our communicator between him - if that's okay with you, Alfred," Dominic explained.

"I'll do anything I can to help," Alfred said. "I'm the hero after all!"

Dominic smiled and continued, "But, if you choose not to help, don't come crying to Antonio when you get in trouble. You all went your separate ways after the 40s and I can't blame you. It's just fair warning to all." The werewolves nodded as Manuel got up in alarm.

"He's back."

Alfred stood up as well, saying, "Where is he?"

"Come with me."

The American followed Manuel into the woods. Martin came with them to the edge but didn't go further. Hushed whispers came from werewolves. Dominic's face held one of concern, not knowing what could happen.

A rustle in the bushes cause Manuel to pull out a switchblade. A large figure emerged from the depths of the trees and undergrowth.

"Put the knife away," Antonio growled. Manuel put it away as told and Ivan came out from behind Antonio.

"I can still smell him which means he's still here. That's good," Ivan noted.

"Who's still here?" Alfred asked.

"Someone who can be very dangerous and could kill you," Antonio said.

"You mean Ivan or Manuel right?" Alfred joked.

"No, he's worst than either of them."

Alfred lost the grin that was on his face, "You're kidding right?"

"Wish I was," Ivan said gravely. He grabbed the American and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry that you're in the middle of this." Alfred hugged him back, a few tears escaped his eyes and left tear stains on the Russian's jacket. Manuel coughed into his fist and Alfred shot back behind the Chilean.

"Right so, we should be getting back," Alfred said, mainly to Manuel.

"Yeah we should," Manuel agreed. "Care to come with us? Maybe we can help?"

Antonio and Ivan followed the two back to the bonfire. Dominic had brought out what looked like beer, marshmallows, chocolate, and crackers. Everyone was laughing at Martin who was acting like a vampire.

Manuel then screamed, "Martin! What the fucking hell are you doing?"

Martin looked up from the girl's neck he was nibbling on playfully. Dominic burst out laughing at the look of shock on the Argentinean's face.

"Manny, it's not what it looks like!" Martin said.

"Really? 'Cause that's what you said last time!" By this time, everyone had gone completely quiet and was watching the shouting couple.

"Manuel, come on we were just screwing around!" He tried again.

Manuel reached for his ring finger on his left and pulled something off it, tossing it into the dirt. "Just keep away from me, Martin!" And the burnet ran off into the woods.

"Jose!" Martin called out before slumping into the dirt.

"You idiot, go get him before you lose him again," Alfred smirked. Martin looked up at him, eyes had filled with tears. He nodded and got up quickly picking up the silver band and running into the forest.

"I know you guys won't want to walk in the woods back to the house so here are my car keys - don't lose them," Dominic said, tossing the keys over to Alfred. "Just follow the dirt road, m'kay?"  
_**~•~**__**  
**_  
The car hadn't even stopped when Ivan got out. Alfred turned off the car and followed him, taking the keys as well. Antonio followed more slowly, after making sure the car was locked.

Ivan burst through the door and practically tore through the house to the basement. Alfred ran behind him, not knowing if it was okay for Ivan to be down there. Antonio ran next to him, his chocolate curls bouncing in time with his steps.

A scream and then a deep laugh. Alfred and Antonio picked up the speed, sprinting as fast as they possibly could. Alfred speed through the door of the basement, skidding to a stop on the cement floor with Antonio crashing into him seconds later, they lay on the floor watching.

Ivan held Constance by her neck, a positively evilly wicked grin on his face. Constance had a sneer on her face as she gripped Ivan's wrist roughly.

"I know you're in there Winter, show yourself!" Ivan growled, raising his free hand.

Alfred watched in slight amazement and confusion as Connie changed into a seventeen year old boy. Ivan dropped him and the boy rubbed his neck.

"Never expected you to make friends with another human after what you did, and a werewolf also," The boy snickered.

"Shut up Winter," Ivan snarled.

"Wait, that's the great general you told me about? He's a freaking seventeen year old!" Antonio exclaimed exasperatedly.

"It is winter, he's just hiding. What brings you here master?" Ivan reassured Antonio.

"What? I can't come see my favorite student? Jesus, when did you get to be so uptight?"

"Why did you leave me?"

"I had my reasons, mainly because North Pole is a bitch," Winter said, nodding to himself.

"I already knew that. Everyone thought you had been killed," Ivan sighed.

"Ivan, I can't be killed that easily. Many have tried, and many have failed," Winter said. "Alfred! Nice to see you again kiddo! Having fun with the wolves?"

Alfred gulped then nodded, "Uh yeah I guess."

"Good. Now I need to speak with Mathias so if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave," Winter explained, getting up from his place on the ground.

"Mathias isn't here," Antonio yelped as he tripped over his feet and fell onto his bottom.

"He's in Knitez, before you even ask."

Winter pursed his lips then shrugged, "Whatever, I'm going anyway. See ya around kid." Winter saluted them and disappeared in a whirl of wind and clouds.

Ivan growled and kicked the nearest thing next to him which happened to be a bucket. Alfred yelled in shock as it bounced off the wall and came in his direction. Antonio sat on the floor with a pout.

"You want some coffee Alfred?" Antonio offered as they climbed back up the stairs.

"No thanks, I better be getting back to papa now but thanks for the offer," Alfred said.

Antonio nodded and walked with him back to Dominic's car. They got in and drove back to the American's house with Antonio taking the driver's seat when Alfred got out.

"I'll see you Sunday, okay?" Antonio said.

"Yeah see you then." Alfred jogged up the stairs to the front door, waving to the Spaniard as he drove away before entering the house. He sighed and flopped onto the couch, turning on the TV and falling asleep.

* * *

_**Well I should be getting back to work on the next chapter and my job! My school's yearbook isn't going to finish itself xD. Bye-bye and please review!**_


	11. The Day Before

_**Disclaimer - I own nothing**_

_**This is going to be used just as a key in the next several chapters who is who after I got a review about being confused with the character names. So to the person who reviewed and put that, I am doing it especially for you (and you know who you are). The other chapters will receive it after this story is finished. **_

_**Lily Zwingli - Liechtenstein, Vash Zwingli - Switzerland, Roderich Edelstein - Austria, Ludwig Beilschmidt - Germany**_

_**Mathias Kohler - Denmark, Alfred Jones - America, Matthew Williams - Canada **__**Arthur Kirkland - England, **_

_**Francis Bonnefoy - France, Gilbert Beilschmidt - Prussia, Natalia Arlovskaya, Elizaveta Héderváry - Hungary, Feliks Łukasiewicz - Poland**_

_****__**Astrid Fredricksen - My OC Greenland**_  


_**Each chapter will contain who is who, personified country and real name will be provided. OCs will be listed at the end of character listings. Now onward with the story!**_

* * *

_**Austin**__**  
**__**October 30**__**  
**__**5:23a.m**_

_Blood. It was everywhere the blond looked. On the walls, and in the streets. Bloodied carcasses of rotting flesh lay in lawns, the streets, and even some body parts were tangled in the trees. It smelled horrid. The burned flesh of both humans and creatures hung in the heavy smog._

_Among those dead, a blond boy. His wheat hair was stained crimson. A whole the size of ball point pen still oozed the sticky red liquid of his blood. His blue eyes, the color of the ocean drained of all life. Another boy sat next to him, crying desperately into the blood-soaked shirt of the dead boy.__  
_  
Alfred shot up from the couch; beads of sweat littered his forehead. A clink of a tea cup on its saucer made the American whirl his head to see Arthur calmly sipping his morning tea.

"Arthur, is something bad going to happen tomorrow?"

The Briton sighed, setting his cup down, "If I say yes, will you tell me what your nightmare was about?"

"Uh yeah, sure just... Is something going to happen or not?"

"Yes something is going to happen tomorrow. A start of a war, if I remember correctly. Now, what was that nightmare about lad?" Arthur said, a crease making its appearance as his brow furrowed.

"I think I had died, and Mathias was crying into my chest and a ton of dead bodies were scattered around. It smelled so bad, like burning flesh," Alfred said, curling into himself.

Arthur sipped his tea quietly observing the American. He set the cup and saucer on the end table, the china softly clinking together. "It may actually come to that. Was there anyone you recognized in the dream besides yourself and Mathias?" The Briton asked.

Alfred shook his head, the wheat locks swishing with the movement. Arthur nodded, his eyes dulling as he turned his attention to watch the news.

'No word has been given on the disappearance of Miss Elizaveta Herdarvey. Her two friends, who she went camping with, were killed but Miss Elizaveta has disappeared. If anyone has seen her, we ask you to call the station to let us know.'

"Gilbert just called me," Francis said, walking out of the kitchen with a cup of steaming water in his hand.

"And what did he want?"

"Just giving me an update on our little situation, mon lapin. Alfred, I have work tomorrow so you unfortunately have to he stuck here with Arthur," Francis explained, pouring the steaming water into a cauldron.

"What's up the cauldron papa?" Alfred asked.

"I was asked to help Feliks and Arthur. I just need to make sure this stays untouched and brewed correctly," Francis said with a shrug.

"So Feliks found it then?" Arthur asked, turning off the television.

"Ludwig did believe it or not. Apparently he has a natural eye for it," Francis called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt?" Alfred asked hurriedly jetting to the kitchen.

"Oui mon fils, Ludwig Beilschmidt. He's Gilbert's younger brother but he's not a vampire. He's a werewolf from the Second World War," Francis explained. The Frenchman watched the expression on his son's face change from disbelief to shock as he rolled up his sleeves.

Alfred backed out of the kitchen. He headed up the stairs, eyes focused on his feet. He crawled onto his bed with a sigh of confusion as he rubbed at his eyes. He grabbed a shirt out of the chest of drawers next to his bed. Making his way to the bathroom, he stopped and looked at one of the pictures on the wall.

The picture was on his brother and his real parents. They were all smiling. A little bundle nestled into his mother's arms was fast asleep. He smiled at it, marveled by the bright purple eyes of his brother. They looked exactly the same now. Well almost, if the American had been born with those mysterious violet colored irises.  
_**~•~**_  
_**Knitez**__**  
**__**8:21a.m**_

Mathias paced around the strictly quiet room. The light dimmed as he stopped. Astrid watched him, her careful blue eyes sharp. Roderich's fingers dance sensually on the ivory keys of the grand piano he played, the soft music drifting around the house. A creak and the door opened to reveal a ghost girl, only seventeen. The pianist slowly and seductively ran his fingers across the keys. A dark tune lifted from it, filling the tense air.

"Natalia."

"Yes, it is I. Ludwig told me of your troubles," She spoke softly. Her words tumbled out in accented Belarusian, or that's what it would have sounded to a normal person. But to those in the room, it was clear English.

Astrid watched the girl. Her sharp eyes didn't missing the gleam of hope in the ghost's eyes. She longed for the human life that she knew, she could never have again until now.

"Can you truly reverse me if I help?" She asked after getting no reply.

"If everything works properly, you should be a human once more Natalia," Mathias said.

There it was again, that small shine of hope. That little glint was once again caught by only the keenest of eyes in the room. A soft thud of feet on the carpeted stair well made the occupants of the room, turn their gaze to a boy with gold hair and vibrant green eyes stand in triumphant at the bottom stair, a wicked grin on his face.

"I've done it, I've perfected it! Now all we need is Natalia," Feliks said.

"Hello Feliks."

"Natalia! Oh God, when did you get here?" Feliks chirped.

"Just now, thank you," She murmured.

"Are you sure this is perfectly correct? Nothing could go wrong?" Mathias asked worry present in his voice.

"Nothing should go wrong. I can't promise you that something couldn't screw it up."

Roderich's fingers faltered for a second before finding their way into some Chopin. Mathias relaxed a little and took a shot of Roderich's brandy. He winced at it and beckoned Natalia into the room. She did so and floated over to the fire, her nightgown swishing.  
_**~•~**_  
_**11:27p.m**__**/23:27p.m**_

"Any news on the missing girl?" Roderich asked as they sat around the fire.

"No but Antonio and Ivan said they'd look for her tonight," Gilbert announced.

It was late that very night, which the members in Roderich's house decided to sit around and do nothing but absolutely sit. And sit, they did. Pleasant chatter filled the room, while Natalia carefully observed and spoke every now and then as to not come off as rude. Matthew looked positively bored, his eyes scrunched together and his lips in a hard frown. Gilbert sat closest the fire with Roderich still sitting on his piano bench like earlier. Astrid sat in the same spot but with Mathias next to her, his arms around her in a protective manner. Feliks and Ludwig had disappeared upstairs, explaining they needed to make sure that the process would work and there would be no speed bumps.

"Matthew, aren't you excited? Man, I can hardly wait!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Why should I be excited? Honestly, I'd rather be here than there," Matthew said nonchalantly.

"So you're not happy that you get to see your own flesh and blood?" Astrid asked voicing Gilbert's next question.

Matthew cracked open an eye. "Of course I'm excited! Geez, can't you guys pick out sarcasm from realism?" Matthew said exasperated.

Mathias chuckled and Roderich merely smirked as he turned his attention to his piano. A soft melodious tune flowed out of the instrument, calming the atmosphere. The fire danced inside the marble, appearing as if would spring forth onto the polished wood floors. Natalia relaxed under the soothing tone, a soft smile gracing her pale lips. Content sighs filled the air just as the door creaked open.

A girl a little over fifteen stepped in and Roderich broke his tune as his fingers faltered, becoming limp on the ivory keys. Her short hair hung neatly on her magenta covered shoulders, with a purple bow adorning and complimenting her hair nicely. Her pretty green eyes landed on the Austrian, a smile forming on the girl's plump pink lips. Her magenta dress ended neatly at her knees, the frill peeking out from under it. White stockings and black flats followed, with a green tie around the neck of her dress to compliment the use of these colors.

"Mister, have you seen my big brother?" She asked, the question directed mainly to the pianist.

"And who is your brother, may I ask?" Roderich replied, as his fingers mindlessly danced on the keys.

"Vash Zwingli," she said. "I'm Lily Zwingli."

Mathias' blond eyebrow quirked up at the mention of Vash. Roderich muttered something as Gilbert adjusted his collar, pulling out his iron cross.

"Hey kid, does he wear one of these? Does he have short hair and green eyes?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes he does, do you know where I can find him?" Lily said.

"Sure follow me," Gilbert offered standing and heading towards the door.

"Gilbert!" Roderich shouted. He stood up quickly and the piano bench tumbled over

"What prissy pants? Afraid I'll never come back?" Gilbert sneered. Roderich flushed, before briskly walking around his piano and standing directly in front of the Prussian.

"I couldn't _care _less if you did come back. Just _stay_ here!" Roderich whispered harshly.

"Look specs, this isn't going to be the first time Vash beats me up. Now get out of my way so I can take his little sister to him," Gilbert said, just as equally harsh.

"I won't let you! Please, let's just call Vash and have him come here, okay?" Roderich pleaded.

Gilbert looked at him, watching as the amethyst eyes grew slightly teary. The Prussian gave an exasperated sigh at the expression before whispering into the Austrian's ear, _"Fine, but this I'm only doing it because of our history, got it?"_ Roderich nodded and removed his glasses, rubbing at his eyes.

"Um, excuse me but what are your names?" Lily asked suddenly.

"I'm the awesome Gilbert, this is slightly awesome Roderich, the cute blond with his eyes closed is the beautifully awesome Matthew, and the two on the couch are Mathias and Astrid. That other girl who's next to you is Natalia," Gilbert said.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you all! I hope to make good friends with all of you," Lily chirped.

"We'll call your brother over here right away. Astrid, you don't mind doing that do you?" Roderich said.

"No way am I calling him," The Greenlander deadpanned.

"I'll do it," Ludwig said as he came down the stairs.

"Oh Lily that my younger brother who learned to be totally unawesome because of specs here," Gilbert snickered.

Ludwig rolled his blue eyes before grabbing his phone and calling Vash. "Be glad we're still not in war brother." Gilbert stuck out his tongue, smirking before giving Matthew his undivided attention.  
_**~•~**_  
_**Austin**__**  
**__**11:49p.m**__**/23:49p.m**_

"So you're telling me you plan on stopping this war from happening?" Arthur interrogated the American.

"Yes I do plan on stopping it! You know why? 'Cause I'm the hero!" Alfred yelled triumphantly.

The Briton resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Go to bed, you need your rest," Arthur merely grunted. Alfred pouted but jumped off the couch, landing perfectly on his feet.

"Night then!" The American called as he headed up the stairs.

"Good night."  
_**~•~**_  
_**Knitez**__**  
**__**11:58p.m**__**/23:58p.m**_

Vash walked into the large sitting room of Roderich's home, stopping in the open doorway. His green eyes widened and he slowly backed out of the room.

"Vash get in here," Roderich muttered.

Vash swallowed roughly before walking inside again. He looked at the little girl that had haunted his dreams for the past year. She looked exactly the same as in his dream, just more alive.

"Oh big brother, you're here!" Lily exclaimed running up and squeezing Vash tightly in a hug.

The Swiss man returned it awkwardly, secretly hoping that this was just another dream. She let go of him and pulled him over to the fire.

"Roderich can I speak to you in private?" Vash asked. Roderich nodded and walked out of the room with Vash quickly following.

"What is she doing here? You said she was just a figment of my imagination!" Vash hollered.

"Well apparently she's not," Roderich replied, his voice much calmer than the latter's.

Vash huffed, "Well I suppose I could get used to having her around."

"Good because she'll be staying with you anyway," Roderich said. Vash snarled at the Austrian as he trudged out of the room.

"Her name is Lily!" Roderich called out at the older one.

"Big brother, are you alright?" Lily asked.

"Yes I'm quite fine, let us be going now," Vash said with a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Gilbert snickered and Mathias chuckled. Astrid and Matthew smiled as the two siblings left. Roderich walked back in, a small smile gracing his features.

"I believe we should all be heading to bed, tomorrow is a very important day," Roderich said.

Everyone happily agreed and they all departed to their respective houses. But Matthew couldn't help but worry about the next night's outcome as he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**_The first chapter of the companion series has been published so feel free to check it out and leave a review! It'll be much appreciated~! Thanks a million and please review! The next chapter will hopefully be out this weekend so you won't have to wait long. But it really actually depends on my schedule and what's happening with my brother._**

**_See y'all next time!_**


	12. Morning

_**Oh my god I'm so sorry this is late! I recently lost my router and so my Wi-Fi didn't work and I couldn't send over the complete copy to the computer and I'm sorry! Please forgive me for this super late update! I promise to update very soon!**_

_**Disclaimer - I own nothing!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Morning**_

_**October 31**__**  
**__**9:30a.m**__**  
**_  
Alfred woke with a groan. He sank deeper into the pillows trying to fall asleep again. He rubbed at his eyes as the sun shone through the open blinds. He fumbled for his glasses and brought them to his face, gently pushing them up the bridge of his nose. The blond gave a heavy sigh and got out of the bed, cold air meeting his bare chest and feet.

Grabbing a pair of clean socks and a shirt, he headed down stairs, the floor creaking with his sleep-deprived movement. Alfred yawned as he heard the kettle whistle with the morning's Earl Grey tea curtsey of Arthur. The sound of disappearing car faded in the American's ear while he pulled on his shirt. A clink of a spoon tapping gently on the fine china brought Alfred out of his morning sleepiness as a familiar Briton walked over to the couch.

"Good morning lad," Arthur greeted him, eyes trained on the swirling leaves in his tea.

"Morning," Alfred mumbled. "Did papa leave already "

Arthur muttered something still watching the tea leaves. Alfred rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen looking for something to eat only to find a large plate of pancakes already done. The American smiled and went to rummage in the fridge for the butter. After a few unsuccessful minutes, Alfred settled for the margarine. Pouring a more than generous amount of syrup on his pancakes he violently wolfed them down.

Arthur sat watching the leaves spin as he swished the cup once more. He saw the omen inside them, one that didn't read death. The Briton sighed in relief and got up to have Alfred swirl them in the cup. He watched in amusement at the American hungrily shovel every morsel of sugary syrup into his mouth.

Clearing his throat he spoke up, "Alfred, could you do something for me?"

Alfred wiped his mouth with a napkin and smiled at the Briton. "Sure Arthur what do you need?" Arthur handed him the tea cup and the American looked at quizzically.

"Swirl the cup three times clockwise and stop each time after you swirl them. I want to see your omens," Arthur said. Alfred just shrugged swirling the cup exactly three times with having Arthur check after each swirl.

"Yes, uh huh, okay," Arthur murmured. "Well your omens read that, no death will happen to you today, you should feel lucky, and that you must keep a watchful eye out today."

"Alright! Now it's time for me to make my master plan to stop this war!" Alfred declared before jetting out of the house.

Arthur watched the American as he came back for a jacket and his shoes muttering curse after curse to Mother Nature. The Briton chuckled and settled for washing the dishes, but he couldn't help but wonder...

'Is Alfred really going to escape death, even if his omen said he would?'  
_**~•~**__**  
**__**10:05**_

Francis rolled up his sleeves to his white uniform; he began to knead the dough to his famous éclairs. A few others bustled around him mainly pulling out already made pastries. He listened to the stereo give off some Halloween music and eventually started singing to the one that currently played.

"Werewolves in London!" He giggled as his co-workers began singing with him. He couldn't help but think of Arthur as he sang that verse over and over again. A light jingle of the door's bell caused the Frenchman to bite his tongue and listen to the conversation.

"Oh good morning to you _monsieur_, how can we help you?" Rebecca greeted the customer.

"Could I speak to the head pastiest?" Tino asked.

"Uh yeah sure! Francis there's someone here to see you!" The cashier called out over her shoulder.

Francis walked out to the main room, cleaning his flour-covered hands on a damp towel. Throwing it onto his shoulder he greeted Tino with a smile.

"Tino _mon ami_, what brings you here?" Francis asked.

"I just wanted to pick up something nice for Ari and Karon! How have you been?" Tino said.

"Good, good," The Frenchman laughed. "What can we get you?"

"Éclairs would be nice but you don't have any."

"I was making some right now. How about you bring the kids in about thirty minutes? They should be done by then," Francis offered.

"Oh okay then! I'll be back soon."

And with that said the Finn departed. Soon more people came, asking for their morning donuts, coffee, what have you. Tino came back thirty minutes later, Berwald, Tobias, Ari, and Karon with him. They sat in the far corner of the store all of them looking bored except Tino who kept a cheerful smile on his face like always.

To everyone else, the world seemed in its perfect place but to others, it was in complete havoc.  
_**~•~**__**  
**__**Knitez**__**  
**__**10:31**_

Mathias drummed his fingers on Vash's desk, watching the doctor with narrowed eyes. His lips hung open slightly, and his eyes filled with a dark mirth through they narrowed appearance. Lily drew in a sketch book capturing every bit of Mathias' face in her drawing. She turned it over to where the picture was facing Mathias. The Dane looked at t with puzzled awe.

"Is that really how I look?" He asked.

"Its how you used to look," Lily chirped. "Way back when you were a Viking."

Mathias reached out for the sketchbook and Lily handed it to him happily. The Dane stared at the picture. It looked exactly like him, like it was his twin, but it wasn't him. It couldn't have been him. His face was gentler now, the hard lines from his Viking days, gone forever. His long hair, now choppy and gelled into spikes that protruded from his scalp, looked unnatural - almost like a wig.

Looking up from the book, he stared at Lily and she stared back. "How did you do this?" He asked puzzled.

"I've always been able to do it!" Lily said.

Mathias set down the book, got up and left. Outside the room he wiped at his watering eyes, a small smile of gratitude on his face.  
_**~•~**__**  
**_  
Matthew fixed the cuffs on his shirt. He gazed out across the waking medieval town. Sighing he closed the curtains and sank against the wall. Rubbing his eyes, Matthew let his mind wander back to the day he met Gilbert.

It really had been a pleasant day. Matthew had hung put with his friends, came home after school did his homework and made dinner. His parents came home after a long day of work, Alfred with them. Matthew would be finishing up dinner by that time, but would keep cooking until everyone was home.

That entire day he felt like he was being watched. It was an unruly feeling, one that held both fear and courage. He could save the family, but knew he would only want to save his brother.

It had been around eleven when Alfred knocked on his door, the ten year olds glasses askew on his nose before he opened it. Matthew was still be reading his favorite book when Alfred would wander in. The older would read out loud to the younger from whatever page he was on or until it was too late in the night for either of the brother's to keep their eyes open.

Matthew had switched off the light after he had removed both his and Alfred's glasses, placing them on his nightstand. Alfred would curl into his brother, a small frown on his face as he dreamed intensely.

But that night, had been different. At one in the morning, Matthew awoke to screams and loud banging. He had honestly just thought his parents were fighting until he heard other voices. He woke up Alfred, and they hugged each other tightly, waiting.

A hand cupped his cheek and wiped away a stray tear. Matthew's head jerked up to stare at red eyes. Gilbert watched him carefully.

"Come on _liebling,_ Mathias is waiting for us," Gilbert whispered.

The Canadian only nodded and stood, slowly strolling after Gilbert. His head spun, his stomach held a feeling of dread, and worst of all, he wasn't sure that anyone would come out alive.

**_Translations:_**

**_liebling - favorite_**

**_mon ami - my friend_**


	13. Brothers

_**Disclaimer – I own nothing!**_

_**Warning: This chapter is about brotherly love. In**__**Feliciano**__**and Romano's case, it's more than brotherly love. I just needed to throw some fluff in this story because, it needed it. And 'cause I totally ship it xD! And, I am terribly sorry for this ridiculous late update! **_

_**My router went dead so I had to buy a new one. Then my school had this huge competition called the Speech Tournament which killed my writing mood because I was constantly trying to memorize half my lines for the stuff I was doing. But now - thank God - I am on my Spring break!**_

_**Onward with the story!**_

_**Please enjoy and review!**_

* * *

_**Austin**__**  
**__**3:00pm/15:00**__**  
**__**October 31**_

Lovino scowled as he slammed the door to his house. He sniffed the air, finding it to smell like pizza. Sighing angrily he dumped his bag and jacket on the floor and headed to the kitchen. Some maids passed by him, welcoming him home. He gave small replies to them all, but left their questions hanging in the air.

He walked through the kitchen door to see his brother pulling out a freshly cooked pizza from the oven. He scooped himself onto the marble counter top as silently as possible, a small smile playing on his lips.

Feliciano set the pizza down next to the fridge and sink, humming quietly. He heard the door open but dismissed it as just a maid. Glancing around himself he looked at his surroundings.

Neatly cut black marble countertops, white contrasting walls with wooden cabinets polished to perfection, but there was something missing.

Lovino was missing.

Feliciano shrugged his shoulders as he thought of his big brother. Lovino was older than him, in the same year as Mathias, a senior in high school while he was just a junior. Lovino was always smarter than him, but he didn't mind because his brother loved him.

He grabbed the pizza cutter and sliced the pizza, carefully avoiding his fingers. Setting the cutter in the sink he fiddled through the cabinets for plate. After finding one he grabbed a few pieces and leaned against the counter, eating them.

"Wow, I'm surprised you didn't even notice me," Lovino chuckled.

Feliciano choked on his food for a second and stared at his brother with slightly tear-filled eyes. Setting down his plate, he wiped his mouth off as his brother jumped down from the counter.

"Lovi, your home," Feliciano chirped.

"Yeah, I'm home. Hand me a slice."

Feliciano turned away to get his brother a slice of pizza, only to feel two arms wrap around his waist. A nose found its place in the crook of the younger's neck. Lovino inhaled his brother's cologne and Feliciano shivered.

"_Ti amo,"_Lovino murmured kissing Feliciano's cheek. Feliciano blushed and wriggles out of Lovino's grasp.

"Not now Lovi, people will see," Feliciano muttered harshly.

Lovino rolled his olive eyes, scoffing angrily. He walked out of the kitchen, his usual scowl in place.

"Lovi, I'm sorry!" Feliciano whimpered as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Lovino waved it off and headed to his room. Feliciano covered his face with his hands as he heard his brother's door slam.

Whimpering softly, pizza forgotten, Feliciano made his way down the long hallway to his brother's room. The rich cream colored walls held no shine, just a dull color now. The pictures and photos of family and his brother and himself, left now warmth as the Italian boy stumbled throughout the hall.

Finally reaching Lovino's room, he knocked on the large oak door. He heard a muffled 'Come in' from the other side as he waited. Taking a deep breath, Feliciano opened the door.

Lovino lay on his bed, reading, back towards the door. Feliciano closed the door and walked to his brother's bed, climbing in next to Lovino. The elder shifted to look at his brother, a frown still on his face.

"Lovi, I'm sorry, I really am," Feliciano apologized.

Lovino closed his book and set it on the nightstand, rolling onto his back to stare at the Italian flag on the underside of the canopy. Feliciano rested his head on Lovino's chest, listening as their hearts beat in perfect rhythm.

Lovino stroked Feliciano's hair as they lay there. Lovino grabbed the remote to his docking station for his iPod and turned it on. The quiet murmur of Coldplay came from the stereos surrounding the bed.

"Lovi, why are you never home?" Feliciano asked as he moved his head to stare at his brother's chin.

"I just need to get out of the house okay? Don't worry about it _fratello,_" Lovino reassured him.

Feliciano sat up instantly. "No there is something wrong! I hear someone with you when you come home at night _fratello, _now tell me, what is happening?"

"Okay, there is something happening and if I could tell you I would. You'll find out everything tonight, okay love?" Lovino said.

Lovino sat up and reached his hand up to stroke Feliciano's cheek. Feliciano leaned into the touch, eyes closing and a smile forming on his tan features. Lovino leaned in, lightly pressing his lips to Feliciano's.

"The man that brings me home is a friend and always will be," Lovino whispered pulling away.

Feliciano pressed his lips back urgently to Lovino's. Lovino pushed the younger's back onto the bed as they kissed. Feliciano knotted his fingers in his brother's hair as he let himself be pushed backwards on the bed. Lovino prodded his brother's lips with his tongue, which were opened immediately. Lovino's fingers hit the remote to the docking station, turning the music up even louder.

Feliciano broke the kiss to catch his breath. Lovino panted above him, his olive eyes half -lidded. The elder lowered his head and kissed along Feliciano's jaw, nibbling on the corner where his jaw and ear connected. Feliciano closed his eyes, mind whirling as his brother place kisses around his face and neck.

Feliciano smiled and kissed Lovino's nose. "_Ti amo fratello!"_He giggled.

Lovino chuckled and kissed Feliciano's forehead lovingly. _"Ti amo amore."_

Feliciano flushed and pushed Lovino off him, giggling some more. "I'm not your lover Lovi!" He yelped as Lovino tackled him suddenly, both of them falling off the bed and onto the floor.

Lovino licked his lips and kissed Feliciano's neck. The younger squirmed as the elder kissed his neck.

"Lovi..." Feliciano breathed. "Don't leave any marks."

"But then no one will know who you belong to," Lovino whispered huskily.

"Lovi, don't!" Feliciano screamed.

Lovino flinched and got off his brother. "Sorry Feli, I'm just tired," Lovino apologized. Feliciano got up off the floor and Lovino stood up also.

"So, what are we going to get dressed up as at the school tonight?" Feliciano asked sitting down on Lovino's bed.

"I don't know, what do you want to go as?" Lovino asked lowering the volume on the docking station.

"Hmm, we should go as a mafia dons like _Nonno_!" Feliciano chirped.

Lovino chuckled and ruffled Feliciano's hair. "Follow me," he whispered. Feliciano giggled and ran after Lovino as the elder headed for their _Nonno's_room.

Lovino looked through the closet in their _Nonno's_room searching for old fedoras. Tossing one behind his back, Feliciano caught it. Lovino emerged with his and a gun and switchblade. Checking the gun, he removed the bullets and closed the barrel.

"Who is the gun for Lovi?" Feliciano asked.

"You, silly," Lovino chuckled. "The bullets are gone so the guards at school can't have you arrested and it's authorized so don't worry. I'll take the knife and I'm bringing bullets in my shoes and fedora just in case."

Feliciano nodded happily. "But what about the suits we need to wear?"

"Don't you have one?"

"Well yes but I don't know where it is," Feliciano admitted.

"I'll get one of the maids to find it, but for now let's go back to my room," Lovino suggested.

"Okay~!"  
_**~•~**__**  
**__**5:00pm/17:00**_

Lovino fixed his tie as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Placing the fedora on his head, he heard Feliciano gasp.

Spinning around he saw Feliciano staring at him.

"You look handsome, Lovi..."

"Feli, come here."

Feliciano jetted toward him, hugging him. Lovino hugged him back.

"You look just like _Nonno _did in his younger years Lovi," Feliciano murmured.

Lovino chuckled and kissed Feliciano's forehead. "Come one we're gonna be late."

"Okay!" Feliciano smiled.

Lovino grabbed the switchblade off his dresser and Feliciano's fedora, placing it on the younger's head as they left their home and headed to the school.

* * *

_**Translations**_

_**Nonno - Grandfather/Grandpa - Italian**_

_**fratello - brother - Italian**_

_**Ti amo - I love you - Italian**_

_**amore - love - Italian**_

_**Happy Easter! Expect the story finish out this week!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Mind dropping a review?**_


	14. I Want to be Forever Young

_**Disclaimer – I own nothing but my OC Astrid**_

* * *

_**11:02pm**__**/**__**23:02**__**  
**__**Austin**_

Ludwig shot forward, his clothes shredding into pieces to reveal a white wolf with blue eyes. Lovino shuddered then leapt forward his clothes shredding to reveal a chestnut colored wolf with olive eyes. He landed neatly next to a chocolate brown wolf with emerald eyes. Dominic found his way next to Astrid and was prodding her hand with his nose while the rest of his posse changed.

Gilbert sunk his teach into the innocent girl's neck. She screamed and he snapped her neck. The other vampires began to feed as Mathias watched with a triumphant smirk.

Feliciano gripped Alfred's arm tightly as he watched his brother stride towards them with the chocolate brown wolf with him.

"L-lovi?" The younger Italian stuttered. The wolf rested his head against Feliciano's leg in what meant to be a yes or a reassuring hug.

Alfred stared at Mathias in shock. Weren't the people here his friends? Why would he do this? What were his motives? He needed to do something - he needed to do something and fast!

"STOP IT!" He screamed out finally.

Everyone turned to look at him even Mathias. He breathed roughly in shock at his outburst.

"Just stop it, okay."

Mathias snapped his fingers and the vampires stopped and the werewolves switched back. Lovino stood there in a pair of basketball shorts and a tank, as did most of the other wolves.

"What the hell is the meaning of this? I mean really!" Alfred shouted. "Aren't half the people here your friends, and then you just attack them out of nowhere? What hell is the matter with you?"

"Alfred you don't understand the circumstances-"

"Don't understand? Bullshit you asshole! Whatever your reason is, it's not good enough to just attack innocent people!" Alfred cut off Mathias.

"And don't give me any bullshit about restoring the world to the way it was! The world will never be like it used to be, there is just no way! Why can't you understand that?"

Mathias stared at him and realization hit him like a ton of bricks to the head. "Oh damn..." He muttered. "Do I feel stupid or what? I guess I was trying to impress my mom but she was backing me this whole time."

"Sorry about the misunderstanding you guys," Mathias said.

"Don't worry about it Mathias, we still love you!"

"That's good to hear!"

Antonio slithered his tan arm around Lovino's waist as the music began to start again.

"Get your hands off me," The younger male growled.

"Ah but _mi quierdo_, please just one dance and then you can go hang out with your brother!" Antonio pleaded.

Lovino looked over at Feliciano who smiled at him before grabbing Ludwig's arm and dragging him to dance. Gilbert walked over to Francis, high fiving one another. Matthew swayed to the music as he danced with a girl. Mathias held Astrid close to him as they danced. Alfred and Dominic chatted pleasantly to one another. As the song ended, Gilbert left Francis to dance with Matthew and the Frenchman went off to find Arthur.

Antonio let Lovino find his brother, chuckling when Feliciano unwillingly let go of Ludwig. Roderich looked bored, making the Spaniard feel like he was responsible for it as he went over to the Austrian.

"Hey," Antonio said.

Roderich looked at him surprised. "Oh hi," The Austrian whispered.

Antonio wrapped his arms around Roderich and pulled him into a hug, gently kissing his head. "I'm sorry you had to be without me for a week."

"You put me through hell."

"I know and I'm sorry, so forgive me?" Antonio asked huskily in Roderich's ear.

"Yeah, I forgive you."

Antonio nipped at the Austrian's neck playfully. Roderich wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck and kissed him. The Spaniard happily returned it with a small peck to his lips.

"Idiot," Roderich murmured, resting his head on the Spaniard's chest.

"I know bur I'm your idiot," replied said Spaniard.

Ivan searched through the crowd for Yao, after finally dumping Natalia with Feliks. The Chinese boy was tying his hair into a ponytail when the Russian found him.

"Yao."

Yao looked up to see Ivan watching him. "Uh, do I know you?"

Completely ignoring the question, Ivan asked, "Would you dance with me?" Yao just nodded and let his hair slip from its ribbon as he let himself get carried away by the Russian.

Dominic watched with envious eyes as Astrid danced with Mathias some more. Alfred had begun to watch as Matthew and Gilbert danced slowly and sensually with each other. He growled in displeasure but turned his head to watch Mathias and Astrid instead.

Lovino held Feliciano close to him as they danced. Feliciano rest his head on Lovino's chest, eyes closed with a smile on his face. Lovino held a small smile in place of his usual scowl as he rested his chin against Feliciano's head. It felt right and it felt perfect.

Francis let Arthur rest his head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music.

"_J'taime _Arthur," Francis whispered.

"I love you too, bloody git," Arthur muttered, inhaling Francis's cologne. "I love you so much.

"I'll never understand why you left," Francis chuckled.

"You were suffocating me, wanker." Francis gave deep chuckle but let it slide as they continued dance slowly to a fast song.

"Alright ladies and gents, this is the last song foe the night, a slow song," The DJ announced as he changed the song.

**_Let's dance in style_**

**_Let's dance for a while_**

**_Heaven can wait_**

**_We're only watching the skies_**_  
_  
Mathias let go of Astrid and Dominic swept her way with a wink of his eye. Alfred stepped toward Mathias who smiled at him and they began to dance. Alfred set his head on the Dane's shoulder, slowly letting his eyes slide shut as they swayed to the beat of the music.

**_Hoping for the best_**

**_But expecting the worst_**

**_Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?_**

**_Let us die young or let live forever_**

**_We don't have the power_**

**_But we never say never_**

**_Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip_**

**_The music's for the sad man_**

Ivan stepped back in forth in a swaying motion as Yao rested his head against his broad chest. Ivan felt his throat tighten in worry that the Chinese boy might remember what had happened to him all those years ago.

**_Can you imagine when this is race won_**

**_Turn our golden faces into the sun_**

**_Praising our leaders_**

**_We're getting in tune_**

**_The music's played by the, the madman_**

Dominic brought Astrid close to him and she rested her hands on his shoulders as he held her waist. He held her tightly against him as he whispered,

"I love you."

"I know Dominic," Astrid replied as she pressed a kiss to his lips. He returned it before spinning her around in his tan arms. They smiled at one another before kissing again.

**_Forever young_**

**_I want to be forever young_**

**_Do you really want to live forever?_**

**_Forever, or never_**_  
_  
Gilbert tightened his grip in Matthew's waist as the song reached it's second to the last time at it's refrain.

"_Ich liebe dich_," Gilbert whispered.

"_J'taime_."

**_Forever young_**

**_I want to be forever young_**

**_Do you really want to live forever? _**

**_Forever young_**

Mathias swayed back and forth to the music as he danced with Alfred. The younger blond was smiling his pacific blue eyes shining brightly.

"So, do you want to go out with me?" Mathias asked.

"Sure, I'd like that."

"Good, _jeg elsker dig_Alfred.

"I love you too, now kiss me."

Mathias pressed his lips to Alfred's as the song faded out and people began to leave. The American bit his lips as they pulled away, a wry smirk on his face.

"I love you too much for words," Alfred breathed.

"I know," Mathias said with a small sad smile as he thought of the outcome that would be on November second.

* * *

_**Translations**_

_**Ich liebe dich – I love you – German**_

_**J'taime - ^ - French**_

_**Jeg elsker dig - ^ - Danish**_

_**Mi quierdo – my dear – Spanish**_

_**Sappy fight scene is sappy! I know, it was bad and I'm sorry! They are just super hard to write D:**_

_**Song – Forever Young by Alphaville **_

_**Listen to it! It's a good song and I thought it would fit, even if it is Halloween in this story! xD**_

_**Yeah, the song goes on for a while but, it was just easier for me to end it halfway through so, yeah. Bye-bye!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Mind dropping a review?**_

_**(This is story is in for some serious editing :( but that won't happen until it's finished, and it's going to be rewritten) **_


	15. Execution

_**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**_

_**Corona – North Pole**_

_**Marny – Madame Scandinavia**_

* * *

_**Knitez**_

_**November 2 **_

_**12:00pm**_

Mathias stood facing North Pole. Astrid next was next to him; end down with tears rolling down her cheeks. His eyes never wavered from glaring straight at Corona. She just gave a sickeningly sweet smile towards the gathered crowd of various creatures. The other Ancients had turned away from the crowd, all silently praying that Corona would change her mind.

"We are gathered here today to witness the burning at the stake of our beloved prince and his fiancé! They are being pressed with the charges of treason against Knitez!" Corona yelled out, quieting the whispering patrons of the crowd. "All those who object, please speak now."

No hand came up from the crowd, just glares towards the two figures standing side by side, and tied to a wooden post. A few more tears rolled down Astrid's cheeks and Mathias grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Then let the burning, commence!" Corona shouted, a large grin plastered on her face as she motioned for the executioner to light the straw at the couples fit.

An arrow hit the executioner's heart, killing him. The unlit torch in his hands clattered to the wooden platform. A short Asian boy with a bow in his hands smirked triumphantly. His long hair was tied securely in a ponytail. Ivan stood next to him, a creepy little smile playing on his pale skin.

A knife sliced through the ropes that tied Astrid and Mathias together. Mathias turned to see Gilbert grabbing Corona's arm. Ludwig and Antonio were helping as well to drag her over to the pile of straw and wood. Manuel was lighting the torch the executioner had dropped. Mathias quickly pulled Astrid away from the straw pile and into the crowd.

Alfred appeared next to Mathias wounding their fingers together. "It was my idea," the blond whispered quietly. Mathias licked his lips, hesitantly as he heard that.

"Thank you Alfred," Mathias whispered as he squeezed Alfred's hand. The American squeezed back happily. Mathias attempted to put his arm around Astrid but was met with air.

"Where'd Astrid go?" Mathias asked.

"I don't kn-" Alfred was cut off by the sound of a lighter clicking.

Corona screamed bloody murder and Astrid dropped the lighter into her mother's mouth, without a moment of hesitation. Manuel quickly lit the straw and Gilbert, Antonio and Ludwig held Corona over the straw. Dominic pulled Astrid back as everyone watched Corona burn.

"How dare you do this to me?" She screamed, the flames licking her throat. "How dare you! Filthy child, who do you think you are?"

Astrid gazed at her uncaringly, eyes narrowing. Grabbing something out of Gilbert's back pocket, she dumped the liquor over the fire. The fire grew unsteadily but then settled. The last screams of help from Corona echoed through the air as the fire receded.

Marny placed a hand on the Greenlander's shoulder and Astrid snapped her head to stare at the Ancient. Marny gave her a reassuring smile before stepping back slightly.

Turning to the gathered crowd, Marny called out, "As of today, the Council of the Ancients is dissolved. Mathias, would you please...?"

Shouts of protest echoed through the town square. Alfred glanced at Mathias who swallowed before getting back onto the wooden platform, taking the American with him. Dominic walked behind them, hair hiding his eyes as he took his place with his pack.

"As of now my son, Mathias will be your new king," Marny yelled over the now noisy crowd.

Mathias looked over the confused crowd. He let go of Alfred's hand and stepped forward. Taking a deep breath, he said calmly, "It is my pleasure to serve you as your king. And now, since we are past the Council, I believe that Knitez should be given some light, don't you?" Flicking his wrist, the dark clouds that covered the sun recede. "Now then, as my first order as king, I command you all to go home and rest. Tomorrow is a big day, because we will be reshaping our world. That is all, you are dismissed." The Dane turned on his heel to look as his mother who was smiling at him proudly.

As the crowd disbanded, Astrid knelt down next to Corona's ashes. Dominic knelt next to her, handing her a small vile. Uncorking the vile, she grabbed a handful of Corona's ashes and put them into the vile.

"Get rid of it." She ordered, corking the vile and stuffing it into her jeans pocket. Jumping down from the platform, she shoved her hands in her pockets and walked away.

"Astrid?" Mathias called to her. She kept walking, not even turning around.

"Astrid!" Mathias yelled. Still she kept walking, not even a glance behind her.

"Ast-!" She whirled around and Mathias' sentence was cut short.

"Just. Leave. Me. Alone," Astrid ground out, eyes tearing again. She turned back around and kept walking, cursing the heavens loudly.

"Babe, wait!" Dominic shouted, running after her.

Mathias scrunched his nose in disapproval. "Well then, you all might as well head home too. I won't need you till tomorrow."

They all nodded and left, along with the Ancients. Alfred stood next to Mathias and laced their fingers together.

"So, king huh?" Alfred giggled.

"Yep, but I thought it would have been with Astrid being put as my queen. Though, I know she would have been unhappy with me," Mathias commented.

"Did you two ever actually... Love each other?" Alfred asked as they got off the platform.

Mathias hummed slightly before answering, "Yes, a long time ago when we were human. We actually were married too, and a child."

"Seriously? Damn, haven't I missed out," Alfred whispered, squeezing Mathias' hand.

"Yes, well we still love each other just... But it's in a different way now."

Alfred nodded. "Walk me home?" He murmured.

"Gladly," Mathias said with a small smile. Flicking his wrist a portal appeared and the two walked through it, both smiling at one another.  
_**~•~**__**  
**_A soft chaste kiss was placed on Alfred's lips. The American smiled as he backed into the door, opening it from behind him.

"Good night," Alfred giggled.

"I love you."

"I know, I love you too."

Mathias waved goodbye before turning on his heel and slipping into the darkness. Ah yes, life was good - even to him.

* * *

_**And I do intend to have a epilogue to this story so keep a weathered eye out!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Mind dropping a review?**_


	16. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_**Whew! Okay everyone this is the epilogue to Knitez! I want to give a big thank you to all of those who kept with this story to the end! Thank you so very much! I loved the reviews and the favorites/alerts on my first multi-chapter fic. The companion story will probably be deleted, because... I'll never finish it xD. Anyway, without further ado, please enjoy!**_

* * *

_Several months after the execution and the death of a medieval Knitez, Mathias found himself graduating from high school. It wasn't like he needed to continue going after the fall of Knitez, but he went for Alfred. The American was currently in the New York Film Academy, having dropped out of high school, which left Mathias to rule over Knitez by himself._

_He did enjoy the four years without Alfred. It brought him peace and he didn't have to worry about Alfred getting harmed there. Ivan and Yao went with him as well, hoping to land a career in creating music for Hollywood movies. Sure, it did get lonely, but the Dane managed._  
_**~•~****  
**_Alfred halted in his steps as he walked along the paved sidewalk. Ivan and Yao walked a few steps ahead but then stopped and looked back at the blond American.

"What's wrong Alfred?" Yao asked.

Alfred shook his head. His wheat locks bouncing with the movement as did the peculiar little hair that stuck up. "Someone is thinking about me, or talking... 'M not sure." Alfred muttered, eyes hazing over a bit.

"Must be Mathias, he can miss people," Ivan chirped.

Alfred only nodded, a small frown of uncertainty plastered on his tan face. Ivan patted his head warmly and the trio began walking. Alfred seemed lost as he walked beside his friends, trying to shake the feeling off the feeling that he was being watched.  
_**~•~****  
**Gilbert and Matthew adopted two human children six years later. They weren't married, but got one child under their respect surnames._

_The oldest, a six year old girl, was named Annelle Williams. She had silver curls that clung to her cheeks and violet eyes almost like the twilight sky._

_The little boy was around four or five. Ulrich Beilschmidt was his name. His short blonde locks stuck haphazardly on his head, while his intelligent red eyes watched your every move._

_Eventually the couple did marry after they adopted a third child four years later. He was tall and proud, around fourteen with platinum blond hair and gray eyes. He kept his first name which was Dorian and took Matthew's last name Williams._

_They watched their kids grow older and eventually told them what they were. After rejection came from the eldest, but he learned to love them again. The younger two didn't seem to mind at all, though. They lived happily ever after._  
_**~•~****  
**Dominic and Astrid were another story. They seemed content with their lives but desperately wanted a child. They Cretan fly weren't going to adopt a child, no way, no how._

_Regarding Vash's words about vampires not being able to get pregnant, they tried anyway. Countless times they failed until one faithful day when Astrid did get pregnant._

_Nine months later she gave birth to a healthy little girl who was just what they dreamed of for those agonizing terms. They named her Cornelia Fredricksen de Silva._

_Cornelia grew up knowing the truth about her parents unlike Matthew and Gilbert's children. She happily married Julio after she graduated from Cornell in Veterinarian Sciences._

_Astrid and Dominic had a few more children afterwards, all of them being boys. Cornelia didn't get along with them but their parents didn't seem to care. They were too lost in each other to mind._  
_**~•~****  
**_Now, in a present day Knitez life is perfect. The sun shines everyday when there is sun in Austin. The weather system is tied together. People were happier, even the king seemed to smile brightly.

It would seem that everyone was happy. It would appear that way to those who saw it. The lucky humans who were able to see this extraordinary realm in its new days, but underneath it all was a breaking king.

He was tired of his crown, the responsibility, and the patience that came with it. He grew tired of being stuck there, unable to see the other side. But he managed to live through it.

Yes, Knitez was truly a place to be for those creatures that had been hated by their friends or family. It finally seemed to serve a purpose...

~Fin~

* * *

**_Thank you again all those who had supported this fic until its very end. It was very much appreciated. Please keep you eyes open for another fic that will appear - hopefully- soon. _**

**_Goodbye and hope you enjoyed this fic to its very end._**

**_(major re-writing and editing will be put into this story *smashes head into keyboard*)_**


End file.
